BEAUTIFUL AFFAIR
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Siapa yang bilang kalau selingkuh itu buruk dan menikah itu baik? Bagaimana kalau dua hal itu malah jadi terbalik? Apa yang akan dilakukan Kuchiki Rukia? RnR pliss Minna... hehehe Last Chap!
1. Prolog

**Hola Minna. semoga gak bosen dengan fic baru nan abal saya.**

**Karena lagi hilang minat ngelanjutin fic yang ada, ini sekadar refreshing aja.**

**Menuh-menuhin rate m aja deh... wkwkwkwk**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO(sulit hilang), GAJE, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksa belaka. apabila terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ataupun cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak sengaja. ini hanyalah inspirasi iseng yang nerobos masuk ke dalam kepala saja. mohon maafkan kalau terjadi kekeliruan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia berdiri di depan kamar hotel itu. Menghela nafas panjang, mempersiapkan hatinya. Selama ini dia biasa saja melakukan hal ini. Bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Inilah yang dia inginkan. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa mengekangnya sama sekali.

Sekalipun dia bertindak begini egois, Rukia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Karena yang membuatnya begini egois adalah orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang membuat hidupnya jadi tidak begitu berarti lagi. Membuatnya seperti boneka kayu yang seenaknya dimainkan sepuas hati tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Yah. Dialah boneka kayu itu. Rukia diperlakukan seakan tidak punya hati sama sekali. Seakan perasaan Rukia begitu tidak pernah dihargai oleh orang lain. Benar-benar menyakitkan. Rasa sakit yang berubah jadi dendam dan rasa muak. Dendam karena memperlakukannya begini tidak adil. Muak karena hidupnya terasa seperti opera sabun murahan yang menjijikan. Jadi salahkah jika Rukia memilih jalan ini? Tidak. dan Rukia tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun. Jika pada akhirnya perbuatannya ini akan menanggung malu.

Rukia mengetuk pintu kamar hotel yang sejak tadi sore sudah dipesankan. Dengan senyum lembut Rukia menanti pintu itu dibuka.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Seorang pria tampan menyambutnya dengan begitu hangat. Rukia masuk dan menyambut uluran tangan kekar itu.

Di kamar hotel itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Dan tentu tak akan ada yang mengganggu privasi mereka berdua. Di meja kecil yang ada di kamar suite room itu tersedia sebuah wine. Pria tampan itu mengangkat dua gelas wine. Satu dia pegang dan satu lagi dia serahkan pada Rukia.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya pria itu lembut. Sungguh pertanyaan biasa. Siapa saja bisa melontarkannya. Tapi tidak akan sama jika pria ini yang mengatakannya.

"Biasalah. Jadwal deadline yang mematikan. Apalagi aku sudah harus menyerahkan setumpuk desain musim panas nanti. Benar-benar deh..." keluhnya. Dan jika di rumah nanti, Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluhkan hal ini.

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau kita menghilangkan lelahmu itu?" bisiknya mesra.

Pria tampan yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi penyejuk hati Rukia mengambil gelas wine yang belum sempat diminum Rukia.

Perlahan namun pasti, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Rukia tak mengelak. Wanita mungil berusia 26 tahun ini diam saja.

Dan ketika sentuhan lembut di bibirnya perlahan melumat habis bibir mungilnya, Rukia tetap diam. Rasanya dadanya begitu sesak. Tapi dia juga tak ingin ini berakhir. Berkali-kali Rukia menekan perasaannya. Sungguh sulit menekannya. Tapi akhirnya dia bisa melaluinya. Kalau dia sudah berkali-kali melaluinya, lalu apa yang sulit kali ini?

Perlahan, lumatan itu semakin liar, bahkan tidak mengijinkan Rukia untuk berhenti. Rukia menarik-narik rambut pendek pria ini untuk memberikannya kesempatan bernafas. Bibirnya terasa begitu hancur ketika pria ini memagutnya begitu nafsu. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat bibir Rukia agar terbuka. Kaki Rukia rasanya ingin meleleh dengan posisi seperti ini.

Pria itu menekan tubuh Rukia, hingga mereka terdesak ke dinding hotel. Rukia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria yang memagutnya ini agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ciuman itu begitu dalam dan terjal. Sungguh tak bisa dihentikan. Terbakar nafsu dan panas.

"Ahh! Tung-tunggu dulu! Ichigo! Ahh... aahh!" jerit Rukia ketika pria tampan bernama Ichigo itu mulai menarik-narik rok ketat Rukia. Sementara menarik-narik roknya, Ichigo menjilati leher putih Rukia dan menggigitnya ganas. Rukia sempat meringis karena sensasi ini. Tapi sungguh... dia juga menginginkan sentuhan ini. Tak sabar, Rukia menarik rambut orange Ichigo agar menghadap wajahnya untuk menciumnya lagi. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Rukia kurang begitu menyukai saat bibir Ichigo mulai mengeskplorasi lehernya. Pasti akan banyak tanda bermunculan di sana dan membuatnya tidak nyaman mengenakan pakaian berkerah rendah.

Ciuman mereka semakin memanas, kala rok ketat milik Rukia mulai perlahan turun ke bawah. Lidahnya saling bertautan seolah ingin menelan lidah itu satu sama lain. Kini tubuh bagian bawah Rukia sudah terlepas. Meninggalkan celana dalamnya yang berwarna merah pekat itu. Ciuman itu dihentikan karena keterbatasannya. Kalau tidak dihentikan mungkin mereka akan mati kekurangan oksigen.

"Hhh... Rukiahh... kenapa kau... selalu tidak mau kucium lehermu?" bisik Ichigo sambil menempelkan kening mereka satu sama lain. Rukia menunduk sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Su-sudah jelas kan! Tandanya susah hilang. Dan aku malu kalau... tanda itu terlihat ketika aku... memakai kerah rendah..." balas Rukia menahan wajahnya yang berubah merah padam itu.

"Kalau begitu... boleh kucium bagian lain? Yang lebih... menantang," balas Ichigo mesra sambil berbisik di telinga Rukia.

"Ta-tapi... jangan robek pakaianku lagi ya..."

"Tenang saja."

Sekilas, Ichigo mengecup bibir Rukia singkat dan mulai terburu-buru melepas kemeja Rukia. Demikian Rukia yang melepaskan kaos ketat milik Ichigo itu. Kini mereka sudah bertelanjang dada. Terkecuali Rukia yang sudah terlepas roknya.

Ichigo menekan sekali lagi tubuh wanita mungil ini ke dinding kamar hotel hingga terdesak. Perlahan-lahan Ichigo mengecup kedua kelopak mata Rukia. Lalu turun menuju hidungnya. Bibirnya, dagunya, garis rahangnya, lehernya, puncak bahunya, dan berakhir di dada mungilnya. Bra merah Rukia sudah melayang sejak tadi. Rukia terus menahan dirinya agar tidak bergetar karena sentuhan ini. Rasanya memabukan. Bahkan mereka sama sekali belum meneguk wine itu. Tapi kepala Rukia sudah berkabut dan terasa pusing.

Ichigo mengulum lembut puting dada Rukia. Lagi, Rukia meremas kepala Ichigo karena sensasi ini.

"Ichi... go... ahh... aahh... ahh... hhh... ugghh!" Rukia memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin karena gigitan Ichigo. Tampaknya pria ini serius ingin memberikan bekas di tubuh miliknya.

Yah... malam itu... sekali lagi mereka lalui dengan... bercinta.

Tanpa tahu, apa sebenarnya yang mereka benar-benar inginkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo sudah lama tertidur di samping Rukia sambil memeluk erat perut Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia masih terjaga. Rukia berguling membelakangi Ichigo. Rukia bisa merasakan nafas teratur dari hidung Ichigo mengalun di tengkuknya. Rukia mengelus tangan Ichigo yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

Sudah sejak lama mereka saling jatuh cinta. Saling mengasihi satu sama lain. Kalau bukan karena otoriter keluarga Rukia, mereka tak perlu menyembunyikan hubungan ini. Kenyataan bahwa Kuchiki, sangat menentang hubungan mereka ini.

Pasalnya, Ichigo hanyalah seorang model.

Yah. Model.

Bukankah seorang model terkenal adalah impian semua gadis untuk memilikinya? Ayah Ichigo juga seorang kepala rumah sakit. Kalau menilik dari kekayaan, Ichigo cukup, bahkan lebih dari kaya. Tapi, tetap Kuchiki tak pernah menyetujui hubungan mereka. Bahkan kalau dilanjutkan, Kuchiki akan memaksa Rukia pergi dari Jepang dan menetap di luar negeri. Rukia tak mau itu terjadi, sekalipun Ichigo bisa saja mengikuti Rukia. Tapi... tentu dia akan merasa hidup dalam penjara. Entah apa sebabnya Kuchiki sama sekali tidak menyetujui hubungan ini. Jalan satu-satunya, Rukia harus menuruti Kuchiki dan tetap menjalin hubungan ini diam-diam. Dan untungnya selama ini belum ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Karena mereka, begitu pintar menyembunyikannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" lirih Ichigo. Rukia terkejut. Dia pikir Ichigo sudah tidur. Rukia sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ichigo menciumi tengkuk lehernya.

"Aku... membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak. karena kau belum tidur, aku hanya khawatir. Ini sudah malam Rukia. Kau sudah bilang, tidak bisa pulang 'kan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah bilang."

"Kau masih takut dengan hubungan ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kau takut." Tekan Ichigo.

Rukia kembali bergetar. Ichigo kembali begitu kuat memeluk Rukia dari belakang.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku takut kehilanganmu. Sangat takut." Lirih Rukia. Matanya mulai basah menahan perasaan ini.

"Berhentilah memikirkan hal itu. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Sungguh. Aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah bertahan. Sampai waktunya tiba."

Yah... sampai waktunya tiba.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sampai di kediamannya. Rumah ini memang mewah dan megah yang berada di kawasan elit. Semua ini adalah milik Kuchiki. Bukan miliknya. Dia hanya terpaksa tinggal di sini. Seharusnya... Kuchiki tidak perlu mengadopsinya. Hanya karena dia mirip mendiang seorang wanita yang pernah jadi Nyonya Kuchiki saja, dia harus dibebankan penderitaan seperti ini. Awalnya Rukia tak ingin hidup dalam kemewahan seperti ini. Tapi desakan terus berdatangan padanya. Mereka mengatakan, bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan Kuchiki. Dan bukannya Rukia tak tahu terima kasih karena selama ini sudah dibesarkan sejak umur 15 tahun oleh keluarga Kuchiki. Tapi... apa kau tahu rasanya menahan hati?

Dijadikan boneka, rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Rukia berhenti di ruang tamu nan mewah itu. Dia melihat seorang pria berkulit pucat tengah menyesap kopi hangatnya sambil membaca koran pagi.

"Ya. Apa kau sudah makan pagi?" tanya Rukia pula.

"Belum." Balasnya singkat.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tawar Rukia.

"Tidak perlu. Kau pasti lelah karena lembur semalam. Tidurlah."

Rukia langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan pria itu lagi.

Ya kamarnya.

Selama ini Rukia sudah berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Tapi tetap tanggapan dingin seperti itulah yang Rukia terima. Rukia tetap tak mengerti apa yang selama ini kurang dari dirinya? Rukia sudah bersikap manis selama setahun ini. Tapi apa? Tidak ada hasil apapun. Seolah pria itu hanya memandangnya sebagai pajangan saja. Apa menurutnya Rukia sungguh tidak seberguna itu? Apa dirinya hanyalah seorang wanita merepotkan yang gila kerja? Tidak.

Bahkan... soal kamarpun Rukia tak mengerti lagi.

Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa bertahan selama ini kalau bukan karena Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya bertahan selama ini.

*KIN*

"Schiffer-san, deadline-nya sudah besok. Apa desain anda sudah selesai?" pinta seorang pegawai di kantor desain-nya itu.

"Ya. Sudah selesai. Oh ya, apa model yang kuminta itu... setuju soal fashion show bulan depan?"

"Ya... Kurosaki-san setuju ikut fashion show itu. Rencananya akan diadakan di Harajuku kan?"

"Ya. Terima kasih Kira-san."

Rukia tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya Ichigo setuju. Sulit sekali membujuknya ikut fashion show ini. Meski mereka saling mencintai, tapi soal pekerjaan tetap berbeda. Itulah salah satu kesepakatan yang mereka buat. Dan untungnya ini sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi pekerjaan mereka. Sebagai desainer, tentu Rukia ingin pakaiannya dipakai oleh model yang sesuai. Dan tak dipungkiri, Rukia terus membayangkan betapa gagah dan tampannya nanti Ichigo mengenakan rancangannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia duduk di ruang keluarganya sambil menonton TV. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak menonton TV. Sejak deadline-nya selesai, rasanya bebannya sedikit berkurang.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Tapi penghuni rumahnya ini belum pulang juga. Apakah memang selarut ini pria berkulit pucat itu selalu pulang?

Rukia menguap lebar. Rasanya sudah tak tahan menahan kantuk. Tapi dia ingin sekali menunggunya pulang. Rukia sadar dia selama ini sudah jarang memperhatikannya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" kata Rukia sambil menguap lebar begitu melihat pria itu sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah lelah. Meskipun lelah, tapi tampangnya tetap datar dan terkesan dingin.

"Kau... belum tidur?"

Rukia mengambil tasnya dan memandang pria itu dengan senyum lebar, walau matanya setengah mengantuk dan basah karena menguap tadi.

"Aku harus menunggu suamiku pulang 'kan?"

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku begitu. Apalagi semalam ini."

Ulquiorra Schiffer. Suami yang sudah menikahinya selama setahun ini. Sejak awal bertemu, Rukia tahu wataknya memang sulit dan sedingin ini. Kuchiki-lah yang mengatur pernikahan mereka. Seminggu berkenalan dan akhirnya diputuskan menikah. Rukia masih tak paham dengan pikiran pria ini. Dia setuju saja menikah dengan Rukia. Bahkan ketika Rukia menolak mati-matian pernikahan ini, Ulquiorra tetap menuruti Kuchiki. Hal itulah yang membuat Rukia kesal.

Bahkan di malam pertama merekapun, Ulquiorra seakan tidak begitu berminat menyentuhnya. Mereka hanya melakukannya satu kali. Dan itupun bukan dasar cinta atau apa. Tidak ada kesan romantis. Semuanya berlalu dengan... datar saja.

Rukia mengikuti Ulquiorra masuk ke kamar. Suaminya sudah berganti pakaian. Sebenarnya, kamar ini adalah milik mereka berdua. Tapi Rukia lebih sering tidur sendirian. Ulquiorra akan tidur di kamar tamu. Itu yang masih membuatnya aneh.

"Sebenarnya... alasan apa kau mau menikah denganku? Ini sudah setahun Ulquiorra! Dan sikapmu masih tetap seperti ini." Akhirnya Rukia tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

Ulquiorra diam sambil menutup pintu lemari pakaian itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat? Kau jalani hidup yang kau suka dan akupun demikian. Aku juga tidak melarangmu melakukan apapun yang kau sukai. Jadi... tidak perlu memikirkan soal pernikahan yang tidak pernah kita inginkan ini."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menikah denganku!"

"Karena aku tidak mau mengecewakan keluargaku dan keluargamu."

"Apakah kau pikir itu alasan? Apa kau... tidak pernah sekalipun mencintaiku?"

"Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?" balas Ulquiorra.

Rukia tertawa pahit mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Cinta? Apa pernah Ulquiorra mengatakan cinta padanya? Tidak. meskipun itu bohong. Tidak pernah.

"Kau menggelikan! Sekaligus mengerikan. Kau mengikatku dalam pernikahan konyol ini tapi sama sekali tidak pernah memandangku sebagai isterimu. Apa kau tahu perasaanku? Hah! Kupikir kau tak pernah tahu!"

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti membenciku mati-matian. Aku menikahimu agar Kuchiki bisa selamat dari krisisnya. Setelah Kuchiki stabil nanti, aku akan menceraikanmu dan kau bisa hidup dengan pria yang kau cintai nanti. Jadi kumohon... bersabarlah."

"Kalau pada akhirnya kau harus menceraikanku kenapa kau menikahiku! Kau tidak perlu memikirkan Kuchiki akan jadi apa kalau kau akhirnya memilih untuk menyakiti mereka."

"Ini adalah amanat dari mendiang Kakekku. Agar aku mengabdi pada Kuchiki. Aku tahu kau benci padaku. Kau benci karena aku mengikatmu dan memisahkanmu dengan orang yang kau cintai. Tapi... ini hanya sementara saja. Tidak bisakah kau bersabar?"

"Bukan itu Ulquiorra. Bukan itu! Apa kau sungguh tak punya hati? Saat ini. Aku ini adalah isterimu. Apa sekali saja kau tidak memandangku demikian? Apa kau sunggu-sungguh rela aku berselingkuh dengan orang lain di belakangmu?"

"Ya. Kalau itu membuatmu bisa memaafkanku silahkan saja. Toh selama ini... kita tidak pernah benar-benar menikah. Aku membebaskanmu untuk melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Karena itu... jangan pedulikan aku lagi."

Ulquiorra melangkah pergi.

Kenapa kata-kata yang diucapkan suaminya selalu begitu menyakitkan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sedangkan Ulquiorra masuk ke kamar tamu dan menguncinya. Bersandar pada pintu kamar ini.

Sejujurnya, Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak pernah berniat untuk melukai hati wanita mungil itu. Tapi ini harus dilakukannya. Dia tak mau mengikat wanita yang tidak mencintainya. Sekalipun... akhirnya Ulquiorra sudah jatuh cinta pada wanita itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Wajahnya yang cantik dan lembut.

Awalnya Ulquiorra juga tak setuju dengan pernikahan yang diatur seperti ini. Tapi, begitu bertemu Rukia, Ulquiorra langsung setuju saja.

Tapi begitu tahu, ternyata gadis itu mencintai pria lain, rasanya... sesak saja.

Dia tak bermaksud memisahkan Rukia dari pria yang dia cintai. Tapi tekanan keluarga memaksanya melakukan ini.

Kakeknya dulu berhutang begitu banyak pada Kuchiki. Dan ketika Kuchiki diambang krisis, Kuchiki terpaksa melakukan perjodohan ini untuk mengikat keluarga Ulquiorra untuk menyelamatkan Kuchiki. Dan bukankah Ulquiorra tak tahu maksud pernikahan ini. Dia tahu. Makanya... Ulquiorra bermaksud... untuk... bertahan.

Hingga setelah Kuchiki stabil, dia akan menceraikan Rukia dan membiarkannya pergi pada pria yang dia cintai. Sekalipun... itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Sikap dingin yang Ulquiorra bangun selama ini agar dia tak terhanyut terlalu dalam pada perasaannya kelak. Agar nanti, ketika tiba saatnya mereka berpisah, Ulquiorra bisa melepaskan Rukia dengan begitu mudah. Agar Rukia tak menangis lagi. Karena jujur, selama setahun ini, Ulquiorra sering menangkap basah Rukia yang bersembunyi sambil menangis itu.

Karena sekarangpun... Ulquiorra yakin. Wanita bermata indah itu, tengah menangis karenanya. Lebih baik seperti itu. Agar Rukia semakin membencinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

*celingakcelinguk*

Hola senpai... adakah yang mengerti cerita ini? jujur saja juga gak ngerti. saya mau bikin... hiks...

apa boleh buat deh. lagi stuck banget. gak tahu kenapa. rasanya semua feel saya hilang! huhuhuh...

mendadak mendapat inspirasi lain setelah mendengar bahwa... final arc Bleach bakal ada! yey!

duh... saya deg deg banget mau tahu semua rahasia Bleach, kelahiran Ichi, kenapa mukanya mirip Kaien, divisi 0, wakhh! saya gila... maaf senpai.

ok deh... seperti biasa... kalau menurut senpai nih cerita layak lanjut bakal saya lanjut. kalo gak bakal saya hapus.

Jaa Nee!


	2. What Should I Do?

**Hola Minna. semoga gak bosen dengan fic baru nan abal saya.**

**Karena lagi hilang minat ngelanjutin fic yang ada, ini sekadar refreshing aja.**

**Menuh-menuhin rate m aja deh... wkwkwkwk**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO(sulit hilang), GAJE, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksa belaka. apabila terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ataupun cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak sengaja. ini hanyalah inspirasi iseng yang nerobos masuk ke dalam kepala saja. mohon maafkan kalau terjadi kekeliruan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ulquiorra baru saja bangun tidur dan selesai mandi. Masih dengan mengenakan piyama tidurnya, pria berkulit pucat itu keluar dari kamar tamunya. Semalaman dia sudah tidak bisa tidur. Beginilah kalau akhirnya dia malah bertengkar… meski sebenarnya dialah yang membuat wanita itu menangis. Ada rasa bersalah. Tapi… Ulquiorra juga tak tahu bagaimana harus mengekspresikan perasaannya. Selama setahun ini Ulquiorra hanya terus menerus belajar menahan perasaannya. Agar tidak membebani Rukia. Wanita mungil itu sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Tapi Ulquiorra-lah yang mendorong pergi Rukia. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain bertahan. Kakeknya sungguh berharap Ulquiorra mau menerima pernikahan ini. Kuchiki yang begitu banyak berkorban untuk mereka dulu, sudah seharusnya balas budi ini dia emban. Mungkin juga… Ulquiorra-lah yang egois seperti ini. Mengikat wanita yang sama sekali tidak pernah mencintainya. Kalau saja… kalau saja bukan karena budi ini, tentu Ulquiorra dengan rela hati membiarkan wanita itu pergi menjauh darinya. Tapi ini dia lakukan agar… Kakeknya bisa berterima kasih pada Kuchiki. Ini dia lakukan agar… sedikitnya… dia bisa egois. Walau hanya sedikit. Karena Ulquiorra, terlalu mencintai wanita yang tak pernah mencintainya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Ulquiorra menoleh ke sisi ruang dapur yang merangkap ruang makan itu. Dilihatnya wanita mungil itu tengah berkutat dengan segala macam piring, kompor dan segala yang ada di dapur. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Ulquiorra memilih masuk ke dapur itu. Duduk di kursi tinggi yang ada di dekat meja bar yang merangkap meja makan itu. Di depannya Rukia tengah menaruh sepiring nasi goreng yang baru dia masak. Setelah meletakkan nasi goreng itu, Rukia kembali berkutat di lemari atas dapurnya sambil mengeluarkan kopi dan mesin pembuat kopi itu. Ulquiorra suka melihat Rukia yang ada di dapur ini. Suka sekali. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pertama kali Ulquiorra benar-benar jatuh cinta pada wanita ini, adalah saat di pagi pertama mereka tinggal satu rumah. Rukia juga seperti ini. Membuatkannya sarapan.

"Makanlah. Nanti dingin loh. Kau harus bekerja. Nanti terlambat. Aku juga akan pergi, ada janji dengan modelku juga sedikit masalah di pabrik. Kau tahu? Padahal rancanganku akan keluar bulan depan. Tapi masih ada masalah. Benar-benar deh. Oh ya, apa kau tahu kalau Nii-sama akan datang minggu ini? Pastikan kau tidak sibuk ya. Ginrei Jii-Sama dan Barragan Jii-Sama juga mau datang. Aku sudah rindu sekali dengan Barragan Jii-Sama." Celotehnya riang. Ulquiorra hanya diam sambil memperhatikan tubuh mungil Rukia yang bergerak lincah sana sini demi menyiapkan kopi untuknya. Bahkan tanpa sadar, kini Rukia sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil menggeser cangkir kopi itu kepadanya. Ulquiorra tak melepaskan pandangannya. Rukia selalu seperti ini. Mereka bertengkarb di malam hari dan pagi harinya dia akan baik-baik saja. Seolah tak ada yang pernah terjadi. Dan inilah yang membuat Ulquiorra sedikit sakit. Rukia tak pernah sedikitpun menyalahkannya atas apapun. Tidak pernah selama mereka menikah.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Oh ya, aku belum mandi…" kata Rukia ketika sadar Ulquiorra masih memperhatikannya. Sedetik kemudian Ulquiorra sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain sementara Rukia mengucek matanya sebentar.

"Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu tadi. Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Ulquiorra yang kini tengah menyesap kopi paginya. Kopi yang setiap pagi yang dia minum. Kopi yang dibuat oleh isterinya. Entah kenapa sejak Rukia sering membuat kopi seperti ini, Ulquiorra semakin mencintai isterinya. Tentunya dalam diam.

"Eh? Tadi? Kau tidak dengar? Apa aku mengatakannya terlalu cepat? Nii-sama akan datang minggu ini. Apa kau sibuk? Aku tidak. Bulan depan desain terbaruku sudah keluar." Jelas Rukia lagi lalu melipat roti tawarnya yang sudah diolesi selai jeruk. Rukia suka selai ini. Sedetik sebelum roti itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Rukia sedikit terkekeh.

"Oh... ya aku tidak sibuk. Aku sudah selesai." Jawabnya singkat. Sangat berbeda dengan kata-kata yang sudah tersusun rapi di dalam kepalanya. Kata-kata yang seharusnya bisa dia ucapkan, selantang yang Rukia ucapkan tadi. Tapi lagi-lagi Ulquiorra bersikap dingin pada Rukia tanpa sadar. Seolah sikap itulah yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

Rukia hanya memandangi punggung suaminya yang tengah melaju menuju kamar mereka. Bisa ditebak kalau Ulquiorra tengah mencari pakaian ganti. Selalu hanya kopi yang Ulquiorra minum. Tidak yang lain. Padahal Rukia selalu membuatkannya sarapan seperti ini. Rukia tak mengerti kenapa suaminya selalu bersikap dingin begitu walaupun Rukia sudah bersikap baik padanya selama ini.

Tak berapa lama, sang suami sudah siap dengan pakaiannya. Hanya tinggal dasinya saja yang belum dipakainya. Ulquiorra keluar dari kamar mereka dan mulai mencari-cari sepatu di raknya. Kemudian mulai memasang dasinya sendiri. Rukia masih diam di kursi makannya memperhatikan suaminya itu. Rukia hanya berharap Ulquiorra mau memanggilnya untuk membereskan dasi itu. Tapi ternyata…

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Rukia begitu dia sudah berdiri di depan suaminya. Ulquiorra memandangnya datar dan bingung. Tapi terus mengikat dasi itu sendiri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu." Jawabnya singkat.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, tangan kecil Rukia sudah berpartisipasi di leher pria berkulit pucat itu dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya sendiri. Rukia memang mungil, tapi dia masih bisa menjangkau leher suaminya sendiri. Rukia begitu fokus pada dasi yang mulai dipasangnya kini. Saat-saat seperti ini memang ada. Tapi tak pernah berakhir dengan baik.

"Rukia…"

"Hmm?" sahut Rukia dengan gumamannya sambil memasangkan dasi itu agar benar dan rapi.

"Maaf."

Rukia selesai memasangnya. Tapi kemudian menghentikan tangannya di depan simpul dasi suaminya. Matanya memandang lurus ke dada sang suami. Inilah yang selalu terjadi.

"Kau tak harus meminta maaf padaku setiap saat seperti ini Ulquiorra. Kalau kau yang meminta maaf, aku yang merasa bersalah. Aku berpikir… aku sudah jadi isteri paling buruk kalau suamiku terus meminta maaf padaku."

"Karena aku memang suaminya yang buruk untukmu. Aku sudah membuatmu menangis dan—"

"Apakah seburuk itu aku di matamu? Karena aku tak bisa mencintaimu… makanya kau memandangku sedemikian buruk?" lirih Rukia lagi. Dan kali ini dia menurunkan tangannya dari simpul dasi Ulquiorra. Matanya terasa basah lagi.

"Kau tak akan bisa mencintaiku. Bahkan kalau kau ingin mencintaikupun... kau tak akan bisa. Karena aku... akan terus menyakitimu seperti ini dan membuatmu terus menangis seperti ini. Maaf aku sudah jadi suami yang buruk untukmu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya bertahan. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi."

Ulquiorra beranjak dari tempatnya. Tak tahan lagi melihat wajah Rukia yang terus menerus seperti itu. Apa yang didapatnya sebenarnya? Kebencian Rukia? Tentu sudah dia dapatkan. Apalagi? Apakah karena mereka belum berpisah? Tentu... itulah masalahnya. Semakin mereka bersama, maka cinta yang seharusnya Ulquiorra kubur akan semakin besar. Dan Ulquiorra tak ingin... semakin mencinta isterinya itu.

"Jadi... aku memang isteri yang buruk untukmu ya? Sampai kau begitu ingin menceraikanku." Sekali lagi lirihan itu terdengar di telinga Ulquiorra. Tak ingin membalas kata-kata isterinya itu, Ulquiorra segera pergi dari rumah mereka. Meninggalkan isterinya yang akhirnya dibuatnya kembali menangis. Ulquiorra ingin sekali, Rukia menjerit, berteriak kesal padanya, atau bahkan memaki dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Atau kalau perlu setiap kali Ulquiorra memojokkan isterinya, paling tidak Rukia harus berteriak meminta cerai darinya. Itu lebih baik. Tapi Rukia tak pernah seperti itu. Tak pernah sekalipun.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jadi Schiffer-san, proyek di Pulau Jeju juga bisa kita kembangkan. Karena ada investor lain yang..."

Szayel Apporo Granzt, kepala manager yang menangani proyek perusahaan mereka selanjutnya itu menghentikan kata-katanya. Karena beberapa rekan rapat mereka saling terdiam menyaksikan Direktur Utama mereka tengah melamun di kursi utama meja rapat itu. Entah kenapa tak biasa—meski memang ada beberapa hari ketika Direktur Utama ini terlihat seperti ini, tapi bukan dalam suasana rapat—Ulquiorra melamun seperti ini. Matanya hanya lurus ke depan tapi tak memandang Szayel yang mengoceh di depan meja rapat itu.

"Ehm... Schiffer-Sama. Apa anda sedang mendengarkan rapat?" sela Aizen Sousuke, sekretaris Ulquiorra yang bertugas menemani kemanapun Ulquiorra di saat bekerja. Seperti sekarang ini. Aizen berdiri di belakang kursi Direktur Utama itu.

"Ya? Oh... aku dengar. Proyek Pulau Jeju kan?" sahut Ulquiorra seakan tersadar dan langsung kembali ke bahasan mereka sambil membetulkan beberapa berkas di depannya itu.

"Silahkan lanjutkan." Ujar Ulquiorra lagi mengarah pada Szayel.

Melamun saat rapat? Benar-benar buruk.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Pasti proyek bulan ini akan bagus karena model utamanya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo yang tengah melejit dan digandrungi remaja putri sekarang ini, bukan begitu Schiffer-san?" jelas Kira Izuru, asisten designer Kuchiki Rukia. Saat ini mereka tengah melakukan pertemuan dengan seorang model terkenal bersama managernya di sebuah kafe terdekat. Biasanya bukan tugas Rukia yang melakukan ini, tapi akhir-akhir ini Rukia jadi keseringan menanganin model mana yang dia inginkan. Dan secara pribadi seperti ini untuk mengajak model tersebut ikut dalam show-nya nanti.

Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu. Sejak Kira membacakan kontrak kerja mereka dan persyaratannya, Rukia mulai tidak fokus lagi. Sambil bertopang dagu di lengan kursi kafe itu, mata Rukia mulai tidak fokus, dia lebih memilih memandang gelas jus strawberry-nya itu. Pembicaraannya dengan suaminya tadi masih berbekas di hatinya. Begitu inginnyakah Ulquiorra menceraikannya? Padahal seharusnya yang meminta cerai itu adalah dirinya. Tapi kenapa pria berkulit pucat itulah yang begitu antusias membahas perceraian mereka? Rukia juga tak yakin, benarkah perceraian solusi terbaik dari masalah mereka?

Rukia hanya tak ingin, kakaknya dan kakeknya memandang buruk padanya. Tak ingin keluarganya menyudutinya seakan dirinyalah yang menyulitkan Ulquiorra. Selama setahun ini dia sudah berusaha yang terbaik. Kalau bukan karena sikap Ulquiorra yang seperti itu, sudah pasti pernikahan mereka tak akan seperti ini. Apalagi… kondisi kakeknya yang sudah kurang baik.

"Anoo... Schiffer-San? Anda... melamun?" tegur Kira yang menyadari Rukia sedari tadi tidak menyimak dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Rukia langsung terperanjat mendengar kata-kata Kira dan kemudian beralih ke perbincangan mereka selanjutnya.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya... sedang tidak enak badan. Tapi tidak apa-apa kita bisa lanjutkan ini." Sahut Rukia pula.

"Sepertinya, Schiffer-San memang tidak enak badan. Apa sebaiknya kita lanjutkan nanti saja?" sela Tsukishima, manager yang menangani Ichigo.

"Benar. Anda Nampak tidak sehat loh..." sambung Kira.

"Tapi aku… baik-baik saja…" gumam Rukia.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang. Bagaimana? Kau bisa mengantar Kira-San, Tsukishima..." pinta Ichigo.

Dan Rukia benar-benar tidak mendengar apalagi yang mereka bertiga bicarakan. Sejak semalam kepalanya memang tidak beres dan perasaannya tidak enak. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Sungguh menyiksa.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang mengarah ke sebuah pantai. Jalan itu cukup sepi, bahkan terlalu sepi. Sejauh ini hanya ada mobil mereka saja. Setelah menghentikan mobilnya, wajah wanita di sebelah ini tak beranjak dari sisi jendela mobilnya. Tsukishima dan Kira tahu hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas model dan designer, apalagi yang mereka tahu, Ichigo dan Rukia sering bertemu untuk membahas masalah pekerjaan. Tidak termasuk hubungan lain. Dan beruntungnya mereka bisa menyembunyikan semua ini dengan baik. Itu yang lebih bagusnya.

"Ada apa Rukia? Kau tampak aneh hari ini." Kata Ichigo mencoba menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya yang tanpa henti itu. Wanita mungil cantik ini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ichigo. Matanya tak bagus. Mata indah itu tak secantik biasanya. Matanya sembab. Ichigo tidak suka melihat Rukia yang seperti ini. Meski setahun belakangan ini Rukia memang seperti itu.

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia.

Ichigo mengambil salah satu tangan Rukia yang berada di pangkuannya dan mengecup punggung tangan mungil itu sambil menutup matanya. Mencoba merasakan kegelisahan yang sejak tadi menjerat kekasih mungilnya ini. Ichigo sungguh berharap Rukia tak akan pernah segalau ini kelak ketika bersamanya nanti. Ichigo juga tak akan pernah membiarkan sedetikpun Rukia yang seperti ini ada. Dia ingin wanita-nya yang seceria matahari dan tersenyum lembut bagai bulan. Tidak ingin membiarkannya meneteskan setitikpun air mata.

"Yah... katakan saja. Katakan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku akan mendengarkannya." Lirih Ichigo sambil mengusap perlahan pipi putih Rukia dengan jemarinya. Menggenggam sebelah tangan Rukia yang tadi dikecupnya.

"Aku... aku lelah sekali. Aku—"'

Ichigo segera memeluk tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam dekapannya. Mengusap perlahan rambut hitam itu. Mencium wanginya seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo tak pernah sudi mendengar nama Schiffer yang kini disandang oleh Rukia. Tidak. Baginya dan selamanya wanita ini tetaplah Kuchiki Rukia yang dia kenal. Dan akan terus seperti itu sampai nanti Rukia akan menyandang Kurosaki. Dan Ichigo, pasti akan melakukannya.

"Makanya hentikan. Hentikan kalau kau lelah. Kau tak bisa seperti ini selamanya. Ayo Rukia… berpisahlah dengan suamimu. Dan kita menikah. Kalau perlu kita pergi dari Jepang dan menetap di tempat lain. Jangan lagi menyakiti dirimu lebih dari ini. Aku tidak pernah suka kau menangis karena pria itu!" geram Ichigo.

"Aku tidak... bisa. Setiap kali... setiap kali melihat Ulquiorra... aku selalu memikirkan keluargaku. Kalau bukan Ulquiorra yang menceraikanku... aku... tidak bisa..." jelas Rukia dengan nada tersendatnya. Dia tengah berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi akan keluar itu. Rasanya menyakitkan saja setiap kali mendengar kata cerai. Kalau perceraian terjadi... maka itu adalah akhir baginya... dan Ulquiorra.

"Apa kau tak mencintaiku?" Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan mencengkeram bahu Rukia serta menatap mata ungu kebiruan itu dengan intens. Mata indah yang menghipnotisnya hingga kini dan enggan untuk melepaskannya. Wanita itu menatap lemah pada Ichigo dengan getar bibirnya.

"Aku... mencintaimu. Tapi..."

"Kalau kau mencintaiku maka tidak akan ada tapi Rukia. Kumohon... cintailah aku. Dan datang padaku. Kau harus melupakan pria yang menyakitimu."

Rukia mengangguk lemah dan kemudian memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu. Memeluk kencang leher pria yang dia cintai ini. Sebagai seorang wanita, dia ingin bersama dengan pria yang dia cintai dan mencintainya. Tapi sebagai seorang isteri, dia ingin bersama suami yang menikahinya dengan sah dan di depan semua orang. Dan itu... adalah dua hal yang bertentangan. Sangat... bertentangan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari Minggu yang dinantipun tiba. Ulquiorra memang sudah berjanji dia tidak akan sibuk untuk hari ini. Dan benar. Dia memang ada di rumah. Sedangkan Rukia tengan menyiapkan makan siang, lalu Ulquiorra membantu membereskan rumah. Karena sama-sama sibuk, mereka bahkan tak sempat mencari seorang pembantu. Rumah mereka tak akan ada isi dari pagi sampai sore. Malampun terkadang mereka pulang dan langsung tidur. Selalu seperti itu. Makanya hampir-hampir tak ada yang perlu dibersihkan.

Bell rumah pun berbunyi, Rukia berteriak dari dapur karena masakannya belum selesai, meminta Ulquiorra membuka pintu. Untuk saat seperti ini mereka akan kembali membaik. Walau nanti setelah ini pasti ada lagi yang membuat mereka kembali jadi orang asing.

"Oh, Nii-sama, Jii-Sama." Sapa Ulquiorra sambil menunduk penuh hormat.

Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Ginrei datang berkunjung. Mereka memang selalu seperti ini. Meski bisa saja Rukia dan Ulquiorra yang mengunjungi mereka, tapi mereka tahu kalau sepasang suami ini selalu sibuk. Sedangkan Barragan, kakek dari Ulquiorra itu langsung menyapa cucu kesayangannya ini. Berbeda dengan Kuchiki yang terlihat anggun karena mereka bangsawan, Barragan lebih kasual dan menyenangkan. Barragan pernah tinggal di Amerika, negara yang menganut asas kasual itu. Jadi tidak ada kata-kata harus sopan dan hormat begitu. Meski kakeknya begitu, tapi Ulquiorra tetap hormat pada kakak ipar dan kakek mertuanya.

Barragan masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menyapa cucu menantunya itu. Rukia begitu senang bertemu kakek koboi itu. Karena Barragan suka berkuda dan mengoleksi senapan. Tentu saja Rukia kadang memanggilnya kakek koboi. Dan Barragan tampak menyukai itu. Terlebih lagi, sejak awal, Barragan memang sudah jatuh cinta pada wajah cantik Rukia.

Karena tiba di siang hari, mereka semua bisa mencicipi masakan Rukia. Cukup senang mereka puas dengan semua itu. Rukia juga lega karena sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja. Terutama kakeknya. Kakek Ginrei. Rukia lega tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jadi... mungkin perceraian akan lebih baik. Kalau seperti ini.

Setelah selesai makan, Ulquiorra membantu Rukia membereskan meja dan menu penutupnya. Karena Rukia ingin mengupas buah saja. Masih seperti biasa, Ulquiorra dan Rukia bersikap layaknya sepasang suami isteri biasa. Walau mereka masih canggung dengan keadaan ini.

Rukia mendengarkan dengan antusias cerita Barragan yang berkuda di San Fransisco bulan lalu. Dan mendapatkan senapan langka untuk acara berburunya. Barragan juga bersiap akan mengajak Rukia berburu di Madagascar. Rasanya memang menyenangkan punya keluarga seperti ini. Kakek Ginrei juga sesekali menimpali cerita Barragan. Tak heran mereka memang teman sejak dulu. Dan tak heran ikatan mereka begitu kuat hingga kini.

Ulquiorra masih menemani kedua kakek itu bercerita soal masa muda mereka. Sedangkan Byakuya memberikan isyarat pada Rukia untuk pergi ke taman belakang. Rukia menurut dan mengikuti kakaknya itu.

"Apakah kau dan… Ulquiorra baik-baik saja?" tanya Byakuya langsung. Rukia terkesiap. Tak menyangka ini adalah pertanyaan pertama kakaknya hari ini. Rukia tahu cepat atau lambat Byakuya pasti menyadari situasi mereka. Yah... Byakuya selalu tahu apa yang terjadi pada adiknya ini.

"Apa... maksud Nii-sama?"

"Kau sudah setahun menikah. Apa kau tidak ingin memberikan hadiah pada Ginrei Jii-Sama?"

Rukia diam. Kemudian menunduk dalam. Rukia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggenggam erat terusan pakaiannya. Hadiah?

"Nii-sama tahu kalau... aku dan Ulquiorra sibuk. Jadi... aku... maksudku... kami, belum begitu siap Nii-Sama. Memang... ada apa? Tiba-tiba Nii-sama meminta hal ini?"

"Ada hal yang kau tidak ketahui. Tentang kondisi Ginrei Jii-Sama."

Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar.

"Ada apa dengan... Ginrei Jii-Sama? Tapi... beliau tadi... baik-baik saja. Bahkan… Barragan Jii juga… baik-baik saja."

"Itu karena Ginrei Jii-sama yang tidak ingin kau tahu. Dia tidak ingin mengkhawatirkanmu. Ginrei Jii-sama tahu kau dan suamimu sibuk. Jadi tidak mau menambah masalah. Beliau… sangat ingin cucu sebelum masa tuanya berakhir. Dan menurut dokter… kesehatan beliau akhir-akhir ini menurun. Aku hanya... kau tahu sendiri Rukia, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberikan hadiah itu."

"Nii-sama..."

"Aku tak akan memaksamu kalau kalian belum bisa memberikan hadiahnya. Tapi... kuharap... kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya. Karena membiarkan Ginrei Jii-sama begitu lama menunggumu. Kita tidak ingin kan, pernikahan kalian hanyalah sebuah alasan untuk menyelamatkan Kuchiki. Meskipun itu benar... tapi kau harus berusaha mencintai suamimu. Ulquiorra adalah pria baik yang tidak akan mudah kau temukan di dunia ini. apalagi Ginrei Jii-Sama sangat menyukainya."

Penjelasan kakaknya tidak lagi dia dengarkan. Inilah beban yang terus menumpu di pundaknya. Pernikahan ini... memang tak pernah benar. Sejak awal seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan keluarganya berharap begitu banyak padanya. Sejak awal... seharusnya Rukia tak pernah terlibat dengan keluarga Kuchiki. Dan seharusnya... seperti itu sejak awal.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Masih dengan senyum cerianya, Rukia mengantarkan keluarganya itu keluar rumah karena hari beranjak sore. Benar. Rukia baru menyadari kalau wajah kakek Ginrei agak sedikit beda. Mungkin inikah efek dari kesehatan yang menurun itu? Bagaimana bisa Rukia mengabulkan harapan itu? Bagaimana bisa kalau suaminya sejak awal ingin menceraikannya.

Setelah mobil mereka berlalu, wajah Rukia kembali terkesan sedih. Bagaimana tidak sedih? Lagi-lagi kakak angkatnya begitu banyak menuntut dirinya. Meskipun permintaan itu tidak dikatakan dengan serius, tapi permintaan itu adalah pesan tersirat untuk Rukia agar dia menurutinya, dengan alasan... kakek Ginrei. Itulah alasannya. Yah... Rukia adalah boneka kayu yang bisa dimainkan seenaknya. Itulah dirinya dalam keluarga Kuchiki. Satu-satunya boneka yang dipaksa untuk melakukan semua kemauannya. Rukia egois? Kenapa dia tidak boleh egois? Apakah pernah Kuchiki menanyakan perasaan terdalamnya selama ini? pernah Kuchiki meminta pendapat Rukia soal dirinya? Tidak. dan tidak pernah. Rukia hanya perlu menurut saja. Dengan begitu, anggapan Kuchiki pasti merasa Rukia sudah cukup bahagia sekarang.

Yah wanita mana yang tidak bahagia? Punya suami yang baik pada keluargamu, tampan, setia―setia?―kaya raya, memenuhi segala hidupmu, tidak pernah melarangmu melakukan apapun yang kau sukai, selalu mengalah, dan sebagainya. Wanita mana yang tidak bahagia? Bahkan terang-terangan mengijinkanmu berselingkuh di belakangnya. Hoh! Rukia lelah! Ingin sekali dia berteriak kencang. Sekencang yang mungkin sanggup ditampung pita suaranya.

"Rukia...?"

Nah itu dia. Suami terbaik sedang memanggil dirimu. Rukia hanya menghela nafas dan berdiri membelakangi suaminya yang kini berdiri di belakang Rukia. Rukia masih fokus mencuci piring kotornya.

"Apa... yang dikatakan... Nii-sama-mu?"

Rukia terkesiap dan menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Pria bermata hijau itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia dan melihat sekeliling dapurnya. Rukia mendengus geli. Apakah dia benar-benar peduli pada Rukia?

"Tidak ada hal penting. Nii-sama hanya ingin aku baik pada Ginrei Jii-Sama." Ujar Rukia sambil melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Benarkah?"

Rukia selesai dengan tugasnya dan meletakkan sarung tangan karet itu kembali.

"Yah. Memang kau berharap apa? Tenang saja... aku tidak akan menyulitkanmu."

Rukia hendak berlalu dari dapur itu. Tak sanggup lagi rasanya terus bertatapan seperti ini. seolah suaminya hanya melakukan tugas sebagai suami yang baik. Menanyakan apa yang dirasakan isterinya. Meski Rukia tahu, Ulquiorra mana mungkin mau mengabulkan hadiah untuk kakek Ginrei.

"Apa aku selalu menyulitkanmu?"

Rukia diam. Rasanya ingin sekali dia membalas kata-kata itu. Sambil mengepalkan tangannya, Rukia berbalik menatap sinis suaminya itu.

"Tidak. kau tidak pernah menyulitkanku. Kau suami yang baik. Kata Nii-Sama aku beruntung mendapatkan pria sebaik dirimu sebagai suamiku. Tapi sayang... pria baik sepertimu malah ingin menceraikanku."

"Rukia..."

"Yah! Kalau kau memang pria baik, kenapa kau tidak pernah memahami perasaanku? Kenapa hanya kau yang boleh egois! Kalau kau ingin benar-benar egois, sejak awal seharusnya kau tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan ini dan membuat keluargaku begitu banyak berharap pada pernikahan ini! Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Dengan perceraian yang selalu kau katakan itu, apa yang akan dikatakan keluargaku? Apa? Mereka pasti akan menyalahkanku!"

Ulquiorra terdiam mendengar semua gumpalan emosi yang melekat di dalam wanita mungil itu. Nafas Rukia begitu tersendat karena emosi yang akhirnya dia ledakan ini. sekali lagi... Rukia menangis karenanya.

"Aku... menceraikanmu... agar kau tak selamanya terikat seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia... itu saja. Sudah pernah kubilang, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab pada pernikahan kita. Jadi... bersabar―"

"Aku muak dengan kata-kata itu! Aku muak bersabar! Bukan masalah aku bahagia atau tidak, satu-satunya masalah di sini adalah... kau ingin menceraikanku dan membuat keluargaku akan menyalahkanku."

"Keluargamu tidak akan menyalahkanmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Kau tidak tahu Kuchiki itu seperti apa! Dan―"

"Apa kau tak mau bercerai dariku?"

"Apa?" kata-kata itu...

"Kalau kau tidak mau bercerai dariku, aku akan mengabulkannya. Tapi kau harus mencintaiku. Setulus hatimu. Kalau kau bisa lakukan itu, aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu."

Rukia diam.

"Kau takut karena kita tak punya alasan untuk bercerai bukan? Kau takut... Kuchiki akan membencimu karena bercerai dariku. Aku mengerti itu. Mereka pasti tak akan pernah percaya kalau kita tidak bisa saling mencintai. Paling tidak... salah satu dari kita pasti mencintai. Entah itu kau yang mencintaiku, atau aku yang mencintaimu. Tapi, tak satupun dari kita yang saling mencintai. Semuanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lalu kau pikir... akhir pernikahan seperti apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita?" setelah menjelaskan semua itu, Ulquiorra bergerak akan meninggalkan Rukia.

"Kalau aku mencintaimu... apa kau akan mencintaiku?" tanya Rukia akhirnya.

"Itu kalau kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Kalau kau sudah mantap menjawabnya, aku akan memberikan jawabanku."

Sungguh Rukia bimbang. Rukia benar-benar bingung bagaimana mengakhiri semua ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

'_Berikan pada Rukia-chan! Aku sudah janji akan membawakannya cake yang enak ini. pokoknya harus kau sendiri yang memberikannya tidak peduli kau sesibuk apa! Mengerti! Dan jangan mengatakan alasan konyol kau sibuk atau apa! Aku tidak mau dengar itu. Barragan.'_

Kepala Ulquiorra rasanya mau berdenyut saja. Semalam dia dan Rukia baru saja―lagi-lagi bertengkar―dan sekarang malah harus disuruh mengantar kotak cake ini? yang benar saja!

Kakeknya sungguh tidak mengerti perasaan cucunya ini.

Baru saja Aizen mengantarkan pesanan Presdir yang kerjanya hanya traveling, berburu dan berkuda itu. Ulquiorra tak punya pilihan soal ini. kalau sampai kakeknya tahu dia menyuruh orang yang mengantarkan ini, tentu saja Ulquiorra akan segera tamat dengan senapan favoritnya itu. Kakeknya memang selalu merepotkan. Dan entah kenapa Ulquiorra senang kakeknya menyukai Rukia. Dengan begitu, kakeknya tak akan punya alasan menyudutkan wanita itu kalau hal buruk terjadi pada mereka. Meksipun Rukia tak begitu diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Kuchiki, kakeknya adalah orang pertama yang akan memperlakukan Rukia selayaknya Putri Mahkota dari suatu negeri.

Merasa tak punya pilihan, akhirnya Ulquiorra menurut saja. Tapi sebelumnya dia menelpon isterinya itu dulu. Siapa tahu Rukia tak di tempat. Tapi meskipun dihubungi beberapa kali tetap tidak ada jawaban. Apa sebaiknya Ulquiorra langsung saja?

"Siapkan mobil. Kita pergi ke kantor Rukia." Perintah Ulquiorra pada Aizen. Seharusnya wanita itu tetap berada di kantor karena sibuk dengan show-nya yang sebentar lagi itu. Dan beruntungnya Ulquiorra juga tak terlalu sibuk.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jangan bercanda Ichigo! Semua orang sedang melihat kita!" gerutu Rukia ketika mengukur tubuh sang model ini. pakaian yang nantinya akan dipakai Ichigo baru diukur hari ini karena desain-nya akan segera dijahit. Tapi sejak tadi Ichigo terus bertingkah menyebalkan bahkan ketika ada Kira sang asistennya. Ichigo akan tersenyum jahil pada Rukia sambil sesekali mengelus lengan wanita itu. Semua orang pasti berpikir Ichigo mesum, yah tentu saja dia mesum!

Rukia sudah bersabar untuk tidak meladeninya. Tapi sepertinya Ichigo tidak begitu. Hingga akhirnya sang asisten undur diri sejenak untuk kembali mengambil sesuatu entah apa. Meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo sendirian di ruang pribadi Rukia. Begitu pintu ditutup, Ichigo mulai menyeringai licik.

Rukia baru saja akan mengambil pensilnya ketika ponsel di tas tangannya berbunyi. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika pinggangnya dilingkari tangan kekar itu. Rukia langsung tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Ichigo! Kita di kantor! Nanti ada yang lihat!" maki Rukia sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Ichigo. Ponselnya masih berbunyi nyaring.

"Tidak akan. Kira pasti lama. Sebentar saja Rukia... kita sudah tidak melakukannya sekitar... dua hari." Bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga wanita mungil itu. Rukia bergerak gelisah sambil melenguh ketika hembusan nafas pria itu mengenai leher dan telinganya.

"Uhh... ayolah Ichigo... lepaskan dulu, ponselku bunyi tahu..."

"Biarkan saja. Katakan kau sibuk. Apa susahnya? Ya..." bujuk Ichigo.

Rukia tak tahan dengan sikap kekanakan Ichigo ini. seakan sudah begitu lama tidak menyentuh dirinya. Inilah Ichigo. Selalu merindukan Rukia. Mereka memang sibuk, karena itulah setiap kontak kecil akan selalu terasa menyenangkan.

Ichigo mengecup perlahan tengkuk Rukia dan meraba pinggang dan perut kekasihnya itu. Rukia menggeliat tak nyaman ketika tangan-tangan itu mulai bergerilya di tubuhnya. Sungguh... tak nyaman.

"I-Ichi..." lirih Rukia sekali lagi. Tapi Ichigo tak mau dengar.

Ponselnya yang terus berbunyi itu akhirnya mati. Rukia penasaran siapa yang menelpon, tapi pria orange ini sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk itu.

Perlahan Ichigo membalik tubuh kekasihnya itu. Mulai melakukan sentuhan yang lebih intens. Mulai meraba wajah mungil Rukia yang sudah memerah karena tingkahnya ini. yah tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain menikmati wajah memerah sang kekasih karena sentuhan Ichigo.

"Aku... mencintaimu..." bisik Ichigo penuh gerakan sensual di sekitar wajah Rukia. Desiran darah begitu kencang terasa di tubuhnya. Nafasnya sekali lagi terengah menahan hasrat yang segera ingin tertumpah ini. sentuhan bibir Ichigo di area wajah dan lehernya begitu memabukan.

Sampai... mereka tak sadar bahwa Rukia sudah terpojok di dinding ruangannya. Ichigo menekannya ke dinding itu dan menahan kedua lengan Rukia. Bibirnya tak sabar menyambar bibir mungil yang begitu menggoda itu. Kilatan lipgloss Rukia seolah mengundang hasrat untuk saling menempel. Benar-benar pesona indah Kuchiki Rukia.

Tekanan kedua bibir itu begitu intens berlangsung. Rukia akhirnya mengalah dan mencoba menikmati setiap pagutan lembut penuh kehangatan ini. tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak sentuhan dan pesona seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Sentuhan yang tak pernah didapatnya dari pria lain. Sentuhan yang memabukkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ulquiorra tiba di kantor isterinya itu. Semua orang menyapanya dengan ramah. Siapa yang tidak kenal dirinya? Direktur Utama Kuchiki Enterprice yang terkenal itu, sekaligus cucu tunggal Barragan Luisenbarn yang begitu terkenal sebagai pemain saham yang sangat sukses di Eropa. Sungguh perpaduan yang begitu menakjubkan. Siapa saja yang mendapatkan suami seperti Ulquiorra sudah pasti akan bahagia sepanjang masa. Tampan, baik, seolah semua hal baik ada pada diri pria ini. jaman sekarang sangat sulit menemukan pria seperti ini. dan Kuchiki Rukia adalah satu-satunya wanita beruntung yang mendapatkan itu.

"Ohh... Anda... suaminya Rukia Schiffer ya? Dia ada di ruang pribadinya di lantai dua." Ujar seorang pria berambut pirang panjang itu yang Ulquiorra ketahui sebagai asisten sang isteri. Dengan senyum berterima kasih, Ulquiorra bergerak naik menuju lantai dua. Kantor ini sama sekali tidak ada lift karena hanya tiga lantai. Kantor yang merangkap butik ini memang diperuntukkan untuk desain Rukia saja. Tapi ngomong-ngomong... ini pertama kalinya Ulquiorra datang kemari.

Setelah menemukan pintu yang dimaksud, karena di depannya tertulis ruangan milik Rukia, Ulquiorra bersiap masuk.

Tapi... baru saja membuka sedikit celah pintu, Ulquiorra mendadak terkesiap. Mata zamrud-nya itu menangkap sepasang insan yang tengah bercumbu dengan mesra.

Pria berambut orange itu begitu intens menekan isterinya ke dinding ruangan sambil mencumbu isterinya dengan mesra. Rukia tampak begitu menikmatinya.

Secepat kilat, Ulquiorra menutup pintu itu dengan hati-hati dan bersandar pada dinding ruangan itu.

Ulquiorra bodoh! Apa yang kau harapkan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna.

saya gak nyangka bakal ada yang ngereview fic ini. hehehe beneran saya seneng banget. hehehe apa saya udah bakat bikin crack pair? susah juga dapetin feel-nya ya? feel kalo Ichi tuh selingkuhan... hohohoh

kayaknya chap ini agak kacau balau ya, saya pengen bikin UlquiRuki tuh galau. tapi kayaknya gak dapet nih... maaf kalo gaje dan kacau yaa... cuma ini yang bisa saya update. selebihnya saya blank total... maaf yang nungguin fic saya. beneran lagi blank nih... hehhe

saya masih juga nyesek sama endingnya Miss Ripley kemarin ituloh! ya ampun1 greget pisan. kasihannya Yoo-Chun oppa-ku gak dapet apa-apa... hiks...

saya kan maniak drama Korea... hehehehe

yosh balas review dulu yaa...

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe nih udah update. gimana menurut senpai? hehehhe

Yuna : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe nih udah update... review lagi yaaa

Mitsuki Ota : makasih udah review Alex... hehehe saya gak nyangka kamu suka UlquiRuki... heheh nih khusus buat kamu saya update nih, maaf ya kalo chap ini agak kacau balau... hehehee

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe Ulqui emang sengaja dibikin pasif, jadi gak rada ooc banget kan? hehehe sifat Ulqui kan emang dingin gitu dan datar... saya suka banget... hehehe senpai nanti mau IchiRuki ato UlquiRuki nih? hehehehe

David : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe ooo senpai suka UlquiRuki ya? heheheeh abisnya dikit sih UlquiRuki di sini. saya kan juga cinta mereka. hehehe review lagi yaaa

udah deh... makasih banget udah yang mau baca dan review... ini beneren berharga loh. pemicu semangat buat update terus... hehehe

tanpa pembaca dan reviewer... semua fic saya gak bakal ada yang saya update loh... terima kasih tak terhingga deh...

kalo gitu... yang baik hati... reviewnya yaa... biar semangat nih... hohohoh

Jaa Nee!


	3. Realize How I Love You

**Hola Minna. semoga gak bosen dengan fic baru nan abal saya.**

**Karena lagi hilang minat ngelanjutin fic yang ada, ini sekadar refreshing aja.**

**Menuh-menuhin rate m aja deh... wkwkwkwk**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO(sulit hilang), GAJE, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksa belaka. apabila terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ataupun cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak sengaja. ini hanyalah inspirasi iseng yang nerobos masuk ke dalam kepala saja. mohon maafkan kalau terjadi kekeliruan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ulquiorra kemari? Lalu... dimana dia?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Aizen, yang diketahui sebagai asisten suaminya itu masuk dengan ragu ke ruangannya sambil membawa sekotak cake. Cake ini adalah cake yang dijanjikan oleh kakek koboi itu untuk diberikan pada Rukia. Dan Rukia tak menyangka kalau cake ini dibawa oleh suaminya. Tapi kenapa...

"Schiffer-Sama bilang, kalau dia ada rapat dadakan dan harus segera ke sana. Makanya tidak sempat memberikan ini."

Rukia tertegun lesu. Ichigo sudah keluar dari ruangannya sejak lima menit yang lalu. Kemudian Aizen masuk memberitahu semua ini. dengan setengah hati, Rukia menerima kotak cake itu. Aizen keluar setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Seharusnya... Ulquiorra masuk saja ke ruangannya. Selama menikah ini, Ulquiorra tak pernah sekalipun mengunjunginya. Rukia pernah mengunjunginya beberapa kali di awal pernikahan, tapi tak pernah bertemu karena Ulquiorra sibuk bukan main. Setelah ruangannya sepi hanya tinggal Rukia seorang, wanita mungil ini terduduk dengan lesu di kursi kerjanya. Sambil menatap kosong pada kotak cake itu.

Benarkah pernikahannya ini sama sekali tidak ada harapan lagi?

Mungkin kalau Ulquiorra sedikit saja bisa memahaminya, sedikit membuka hatinya untuk Rukia, dan sedikit perhatiannya pada Rukia, tentu saja kesalahan ini tak akan terjadi. Tentu saja Rukia perlahan-lahan akan mengerti suaminya dan memahami suaminya. Tapi selama ini Rukia-lah yang berusaha memahami Ulquiorra. Sejenak Rukia berpikir, bahwa Ichigo-lah yang dia cintai. Pria itulah yang menempati hatinya. Seluruh hati dan tubuh Rukia miliknya. Bukan suaminya.

Tapi kemudian pemikiran itu berubah ketika hatinya berubah jadi begini sakit saat suaminya pun sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Apa susahnya hanya mengantarkan kotak cake ini padanya? Apa susahnya berbasa basi sejenak pada Rukia? Padahal jarak tempuh dari tempat Rukia dan kantor Ulquiorra tak begitu jauh, apalagi dia naik mobil. Kalaupun rapat penting, masa sih tak bisa ditunda barang 20 menit sampai setengah jam?

Rukia menatap cincin pernikahannya di jari manis kirinya. Apakah pernikahannya tak ada lagi harapan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Entah kenapa sejak hari itu, sejak kotak cake itu, Ulquiorra jadi jarang pulang. Dia selalu lembur di kantornya. Dia pulang setelah Rukia tidur dan pergi sebelum Rukia bangun. Ulquiorra juga tak pernah menghubunginya sama sekali. Rukia lelah seperti ini.

Kebetulan ini adalah hari peluncuran desain barunya. Rukia sudah berpesan pada Ulquiorra agar dia hadir via telepon. Tapi suaminya bilang tak mungkin datang karena begitu banyak rapat dan pekerjaan. Rukia akhirnya langsung menghentikan pembicaraan dan tidak membujuk suaminya lagi. Kali ini sudah diambang batas. Ini adalah batas yang Rukia sanggup tempuh selama ini. Bayangkan kalau galon yang setiap saat diisi oleh air, suatu saat air itu akan sampai ke mulut galon dan tumpah kan? Itulah Rukia saat ini. Dia tak sanggup lagi menghadapi suaminya. Kali ini Rukia akan mencari cara agar Ulquiorra segera menceraikannya. Dia tak peduli lagi apa kata keluarganya. Dia tak peduli lagi bagaimana reaksi kakek dan kakaknya nanti. Kalau memang karena perceraiannya dengan Ulquiorra bisa menimbulkan masalah, Rukia siap keluar dari Kuchiki. Siap hidup sendirian. Kalau perlu dia akan menetap di luar Jepang seperti saran Ichigo dulu. Dan kalau perlu, Rukia akan membawa Ichigo serta.

Ughh!

Rukia menutup mulutnya. Ada perasaan mual dalam perutnya. Padahal ini hari penting. Apa ada yang Rukia makan? Atau dia memang salah makan?

Rukia berkali-kali muntah di kamar mandi itu. Dan untungnya banyak orang yang belum sadar karena sibuk dengan show kali ini. keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya. Rasanya seluruh isi perutnya sudah keluar akibat mual tadi. Kenapa dengan perutnya ini?

Rukia berusaha mengendalikan mual di perutnya dan berjalan biasa menuju aula show itu. Semuanya sudah siap dan model-model pun sudah selesai dia lihat tadi. Pakaian sudah tidak ada masalah. Suasana begitu ramai dan banyak sekali wartawan yang meliput. Rukia juga sempat memberikan salam dan mengobrol dengan beberapa desainer top lainnya. Juga beberapa pemilik brand terkenal yang tertarik dengan rancangan Rukia.

Ughh!

Jangan lagi. Tolong jangan sekarang. Rukia memohon penuh harap pada perutnya ini. jangan sampai mual di saat penting seperti ini. sambil berusaha menahan mualnya, Rukia melirik ke arah panggung. Ichigo keluar dari lantai catwalk itu sebagai model utama. Tentu saja banyak terpukau pada model terkenal itu. Sekilas Rukia melihat pria tampan itu tampak mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan ketika dari jarak yang lumayan dari atas panggung ke tempat Rukia itu, Ichigo berhasil menemukannya dan tersenyum lebar. Rukia tersenyum balik.

Puncak acarapun tiba. Semua model berjejer keluar dari belakang panggung dan Rukia juga keluar di temani oleh sang model utama. Dengan senyumnya, Rukia menyambut berbagai karangan bunga yang diberikan padanya. Dan saat itulah... karena kilatan lampu blitz kamera dan suasana yang tidak nyaman itu membuatnya kembali mual dan pusing. Puncaknya, Rukia tak sadarkan diri dan reflek jatuh di samping sang model utama.

Ichigo menangkap tubuh Rukia dan langsung panik.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Pingsan katamu?"

Ulquiorra segera berdiri dari kursi ruangannya dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud oleh salah satu karyawan isterinya itu.

Menurut info, Rukia jatuh pingsan saat acara puncak show-nya. Seharusnya Ulquiorra datang saja. Toh selama ini tugasnya tidak begitu banyak, malah terkesan kosong. Tapi Ulquiorra tak sanggup melihat isterinya setelah insiden kotak cake itu. Setiap kali melihat Rukia, Ulquiorra akan teringat kejadian itu, dan membuatnya berpikir kalau dia adalah pria jahat yang memisahkan wanita itu dari kekasih yang dia cintai. Bukannya marah karena isterinya selingkuh di depan matanya. Tapi ini adalah resiko yang harus Ulquiorra tanggung.

Panik. Tentu saja panik. Ulquiorra langsung menyetir mobilnya sendiri menuju rumah sakit itu. Dia belum berani memberitahukan kondisi Rukia pada keluarganya dan keluarga Rukia kalau kondisinya belum pasti. Dia tak ingin keluarganya panik. Apalagi kakek Ginrei tampak kurang sehat belakangan ini. Ulquiorra tahu itu karena kakek Barragan menghubunginya beberapa waktu lalu. Barragan juga berpesan agar jangan memberitahu Rukia supaya wanita itu tidak panik.

Ulquiorra sampai di rumah sakit itu dan langsung berlari panik mencari ruangan isterinya dirawat.

Menanyakan pada perawat dan akhirnya menemukan kamar itu. Tapi karena Ulquiorra sendiri masih panik, dia langsung menerobos ruangan isterinya tanpa ijin. Ternyata... isterinya sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Tidak sendirian. Seorang pria berambut orange sedang duduk di sisi isterinya sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia dan mengelus rambut Rukia penuh sayang. Wajah pria itu juga nampak begitu senang dan bahagia. Apakah isterinya sakit, dia sesenang itu?

"Ulquiorra?" panggil Rukia menyadari suaminya ini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan bingung. Pria berambut orange itu langsung memandang datar pada Ulquiorra. Tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Rukia.

"Ichigo... kau keluar dulu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya." Ujar Rukia.

"Yah. Kau harus bicarakan. Aku tunggu kabar baiknya. Rukia..."

Ichigo langsung berdiri dan mengelus sekilas kening Rukia. Berjalan dengan wajah datar dan berpapasan pada Ulquiorra. Tampaknya pria itu tampak tak begitu menyukai Ulquiorra. Dan anehnya, kenapa pria itu tidak gugup atau takut begitu melihat Ulquiorra yang jelas-jelas adalah suami sah Rukia?

Ulquiorra berjalan pelan menuju ranjang isterinya. Rukia juga ikut memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Datar saja.

"Dia Ichigo. Ini pertama kalinya kau melihatnya ya? Tapi Ichigo sering melihatmu." Jelas Rukia seperti mengartikan ekspresi tanya Ulquiorra itu. Padahal maksudnya, Ulquiorra ingin tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan dengannya. Kelihatannya Rukia serius ingin mengenalkan selingkuhannya itu pada Ulquiorra.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Ulquiorra datar pada isterinya. Dia hanya berdiri di sisi ranjang Rukia.

"Aku akan langsung saja. Sekarang... kau punya alasan untuk menceraikanku, Ulquiorra."

Kata-kata itu telak mengenai hati Ulquiorra. Sesaat wajahnya yang pucat dan datar itu berubah gugup dan terkejut. Apakah... saatnya memang sudah tiba?

"Rukia..."

"Aku..." Rukia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah dan menghela nafas yang tersendat. Bibirnya bergetar gugup. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menghela nafas panjang. Dan akhirnya menatap Ulquiorra.

"Aku... hamil."

Seketika itu pula rasanya langit runtuh dan bumi terasa berguncang di sekitar Ulquiorra. Ingin sekali rasanya dia berteriak kencang dan membunuh pria sialan itu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Ulquiorra marah? Ini... bukan salah wanita ini. Ini salahnya.

Ulquiorra sudah pasti tahu anak yang dikandung Rukia bukanlah anaknya. Pasti itu anak pria berambut orange yang dipanggil Ichigo oleh Rukia tadi. Pantas saja wajah pria itu senang bukan main. Dan akhirnya Ulquiorra malah tertawa garing.

"Bolehkah aku memberikanmu selamat?" akhirnya justru kata itu yang keluar.

"Boleh." Jawab Rukia singkat.

"Selamat."

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Ekspresi pedih itu tak bisa dihilangkan dari wajah Ulquiorra. Seharusnya kau senang isterimu hamil. Tapi... kalau bukan milikmu... apa yang bisa kau senangkan?

"Jadi..." desak Rukia menyadari Ulquiorra hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan mengurusnya. Oh ya, kalau bisa, kau jangan katakan apapun soal kehamilanmu pada keluargaku atau keluargamu. Kita tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kan?"

"Aku tahu."

"Setelah kita... bercerai... apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Pergi dari Jepang. Mungkin... kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

"Bolehkah aku merindukanmu?"

Rukia menatap intens bola mata hijau itu. Mata Ulquiorra terlihat begitu serius padanya. Begitu tulus.

BRAAK!

"Ginrei Jii-Sama! Jii-Sama!"

Ulquiorra dan Rukia langsung serentak menoleh ke pintu masuk ruangan Rukia. Begitu Ulquiorra berlari membuka pintu, ternyata Byakuya tengah memapah kakek Ginrei yang mendadak tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu ruangannya. Mata ungu Rukia terbelalak lebar dan langsung turun dari ranjangnya menghampiri dua orang itu.

"Jii-Sama!" pekik Rukia.

Tapi Byakuya langsung mengabaikannya dan meminta perawat segera membawa kakeknya untuk segera diperiksa. Rukia jatuh terduduk di depan pintu ruangannya tak sanggup bergerak dan menangis histeris ketika melihat kakeknya dibawa pergi itu.

Ulquiorra serba salah menatap keadaan ini. bagaimana bisa kakak dan kakek iparnya datang di saat seperti tadi? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

Mungkin karena histeris tadi, Rukia kembali tak sadarkan diri. Pasti berpengaruh pada janin dalam kandungannya. Dan untungnya pria berambut orange itu tidak ada di sekitar sini. Karena bisa saja Byakuya akan langsung mencincangnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Dia hanya sebentar kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan kini, matanya terbelalak lebar kala melihat kakaknya berdiri di dekatnya dengan penuh emosi itu. Ulquiorra berdiri di belakang Byakuya. Tapi sepertinya pria berkulit pucat itu tidak mampu menahan Byakuya. Rukia takut. Sungguh takut menghadapi kakaknya yang seperti ini.

"Katakan... katakan yang sebenarnya Rukia." Tanya Byakuya dengan nada dingin yang begitu menusuk. Seolah-olah ingin segera membunuh sesuatu.

Rukia yang langsung duduk di ranjangnya, masih menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat selimutnya. Tangan, bibir, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Nii-sama. Kumohon tenanglah." Sela Ulquiorra.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya Rukia! Jangan diam saja! Anak siapa yang kau kandung itu!"

Rukia tersentak kaget mendengar pekikan kakaknya itu. Tanpa sadar Rukia malah menangis. Sepertinya yang kakak maupun kakeknya sudah mendengarkan semuanya.

"Kau sungguh jahat! Kau membuat malu nama Kuchiki! Kau membuat Ginrei Jii-Sama tidak sadarkan diri, dan kau... apa yang kau pikirkan Rukia?"

"Nii-sama. Bicara denganku saja. Tinggalkan Rukia dulu. Dia bisa―"

"Kau jangan membelanya! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertahan dengan semua ini. Kalian berdua... kalian sudah setahun menikah dan menyembunyikan semua ini? Kalian anggap apa pernikahan itu?" bentak Byakuya. Wajar kalau kakaknya marah saat ini. sangat marah malah. Rukia masih menangis dan diam. Tak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Ini tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan Rukia. Ini salahku. Karena aku tidak mencintainya, makanya Rukia begini. Ini salahku karena aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik. Tolong jangan menyalahkan Rukia. Dia sudah cukup menderita selama ini." masih Ulquiorra mengatakan hal yang baik. Dan sesuai janjinya kalau dia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar Rukia tak disalahkan.

"Meskipun kau membelanya seperti itu, ini tetap salahnya. Sudah seharusnya dia menjalankan kewajibannya itu. Terserah kalian apapun yang kalian inginkan. Tapi ingat. Anak itu tetap tidak akan pernah diterima di keluarga Kuchiki. Dan jika hal buruk terjadi pada Ginrei Jii-Sama, itu adalah tanggung jawabmu Rukia!"

Byakuya langsung keluar dari kamar Rukia.

Ini adalah resiko yang harus Rukia terima. Buah dari perbuatannya selama ini. Ada sedikit penyesalan memang ketika melihat kakeknya tadi seperti itu. Tapi apa yang bisa Rukia lakukan? Tidak ada.

Ulquiorra serba salah menanggapi masalah ini. Dan dia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau masalah ini akan terungkap begini cepat dan begini besar. Kenapa harus ada dua orang itu. Melihat Rukia yang tetap menangis seperti ini rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

Ulquiorra melangkah untuk mendekati isterinya itu. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Akhh! Sakit... Ulquiorra... sakit. Perutku sakit..." erang Rukia memegangi perutnya begitu erat dan wajahnya kesakitan. Ulquiorra panik dan menghampiri isterinya itu. Sepertinya perut dan janinnya memang bermasalah. Ulquiorra dengan panik langsung keluar dari kamar Rukia dan mencoba mencegat dokter mana saja yang bisa dia temui. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang terjadi pada Rukia. Apalagi pada janinnya.

Nah... apa yang Ulquiorra pikirkan sekarang?

Janin siapa itu?

Bukan milik Ulquiorra. Bukan miliknya. Itu adalah milik orang lain.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Syok dan stress. Kalau dua hal ini terjadi bersamaan, akan mempengaruhi kondisi janin dan ibunya. Di minggu awal kehamilan memang seperti ini. Rentan sekali. Jadi sekecil apapun kondisi yang bisa membuatnya syok dan stress akan berakibat fatal pada janinnya. Mulai sekarang, biarkan pasien istirahat dulu. Jangan dibebankan pada pikiran yang bisa membuatnya stress tiba-tiba dan syok." Jelas dokter itu.

Janin Rukia nyaris saja bermasalah karena hal ini. Ulquiorra mendesah lega setelah dokter itu menstabilkan kondisi isterinya yang sekarang sudah tertidur lelap. Mungkin karena pengaruh dari obat yang diberikan tadi. Setelah dokter itu keluar, Ulquiorra mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kasur Rukia. Wanita mungil ini begitu lelap tertidur. Andaikan semua ini bisa lebih cepat diatasi, tentu saja tidak akan berbuntut panjang seperti ini. Lalu apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan sekarang ini?

"Rukia-chan?"

Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Kakek Baraggan masuk dan langsung menerobos mendekati tempat tidur Rukia. Ulquiorra memberi salam pada kakeknya yang tampak begitu khawatir pada Rukia.

"Apa... apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Baraggan panik.

"Jii-Sama..."

"Ginrei juga ada masalah. Baru saja Byakuya memberitahuku. Ada apa sebenarnya ini Ulquiorra? Kudengar... ini ada hubungan dengan pernikahan kalian?"

Ulquiorra meminta Baraggan untuk keluar sebentar dan bicara dengannya. Ulquiorra membawa kakek koboi itu bicara di kantin rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Rukia sejenak yang masih tertidur lelap. Ulquiorra menceritakan semuanya pada kakeknya. Berharap Baraggan adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti kondisinya saat ini. Ulquiorra tahu kakeknya adalah orang yang fleksibel dan tidak memusingkan. Sekarang Ulquiorra sudah tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dengan masalah ini. Dia satu sisi dia ingin membiarkan Rukia bahagia. Tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak rela melepaskan wanita itu.

"Siapa pria sialan itu! Biar kutembak dengan senapanku karena berani membuat cucu kesayanganku begini menderita!" bentak Baraggan emosi. Sungguh bukan respon yang baik mau di dengar Ulquiorra.

"Jii-Sama..."

"Kalau kau laki-laki kenapa diam saja melihat isterimu disentuh laki-laki lain! Kau ini normal tidak hah? Bodoh sekali... wajar saja Ginrei sampai pingsan. Apa kau tidak tahu kondisi kakek itu sudah buruk. Malah kau tambah dengan masalah kalian yang konyol ini!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Rukia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku―"

"Karena kau tidak mau berusaha! Rukia-chan itu bukanlah wanita yang sulit. Dia itu wanita yang begitu mudah diambil hatinya. Kau tinggal berikan perhatianmu padanya. Katakan kau mencintainya dengan tulus dan akan belajar memahami apa yang dia inginkan. Juga mencintai seluruh yang ada di dirinya. Kalau kau sudah begitu, wanita mana yang tidak akan luluh? Heh! Kau itu bukanlah pria mengerikan yang mirip terpidana kasus pembunuhan tahu! Ataupun mafia kelas kakap. Kau tampan. Masa tidak bisa meluluhkan hati satu wanita?"

Ulquiorra diam. Yah... selain seorang traveling, koboi, dan joki kuda yang hebat, kakeknya ini di jaman dulu adalah seorang playboy kelas kakap. Wajar saja bisa punya nasihat seperti itu.

"Aku bukan Jii-Sama. Lagipula... Rukia bukan wanita gampangan seperti itu."

"Kau pikir kenapa aku mau menjodohkanmu dengan Rukia-chan?"

Yah... yang Ulquiorra tahu adalah mereka dijodohkan karena masalah hubungan baik kedua kakek mereka.

"Karena aku mau melihatmu berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati seorang wanita. Aku sempat takut kau ini normal atau tidak. masa tidak pernah membawa satupun wanita untuk dikenalkan padaku? Dan aku memilih Rukia-chan untukmu karena dia adalah wanita baik. Dia tidak akan jadi seperti itu kalau bukan karena kau. Kalau kau memperhatikannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dia pasti akan jatuh cinta juga padamu. Dia itu bukanlah tipe wanita yang bisa berkhianat dengan mudah. Dan karena kecerobohanmu ini, masalahnya bisa jadi lebih rumit. Apalagi... astaga!"

Ulquiorra tahu itu. Setiap kali Ulquiorra mengatakan soal perceraian, Rukia pasti akan marah dan membencinya. Rukia memang sangat baik. Tapi buat apa kalau...

Yah... karena selama ini Ulquiorra-lah yang tidak mau membuat wanita itu mencintainya. Dia hanya takut. Takut kalau-kalau Rukia menolaknya. Hanya itu.

"Sekarang... terserah pada kalian mau apa. Aku tidak bisa ikut campur lagi. Ini sudah terlambat. Tapi Ulquiorra... jika nanti Tuhan memberikan kalian kesempatan kedua, kumohon jangan disia-siakan lagi. Buatlah Rukia-chan jatuh cinta padamu. Sesulit apapun, kau harus membuat Rukia-chan bahagia. Apa kau tahu sesulit apa berada di bawah tekanan Kuchiki? Dan aku akan selalu berdoa kalau kesempatan kedua itu akan datang sesulit apapun."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menyaksikan percakapan antara Ulquiorra dan kakek koboi-nya itu. Mereka tampak begitu serius.

Cepat atau lambat Rukia harus membuat keputusan.

Karena itu, dengan langkah tertatih dia menuju kamar rawat dadakan kakek Ginrei. Di sana masih ada kakak angkatnya yang menjaga kakeknya. Dengan linangan air mata, Rukia diam mematung di sana. Ada rasa bersalah menghiasi hatinya. Tentu saja rasa bersalah yang luar biasa.

Sambil mengelus perutnya, Rukia menunduk dalam di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"Rukia?"

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Ulquiorra berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau sedang apa? Kau masih sakit. Kembalilah dulu dan kita―"

"Selamat tinggal Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya mendekati Rukia. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Apa... maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Dan aku yakin ini keputusan yang terbaik."

"Rukia..."

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan keluar dari Kuchiki dan bercerai denganmu. Jadi... kita harus berpisah. Aku akan pergi dari Jepang dan hidup bersama... Ichigo. Aku tidak mau menyulitkan siapapun lagi. Kalau aku menghilang, tentu saja semua akan baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Tidak. tidak akan ada yang baik kalau kau menghilang."

"Lepaskan aku. Kumohon. Bisakah kali ini... kau mengabulkannya?"

Dihadapkan pada pilihan serba sulit begini memang menyakitkan. Ulquiorra sudah merasa tidak punya pilihan lain. Terlalu banyak pertimbangan justru akan menyakiti wanita ini lagi.

"Baiklah... aku... akan menceraikanmu. Besok." Begitulah yang akhirnya Ulquiorra putuskan. Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa dia selamatkan lagi.

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi..."

Rukia berhenti dan menunggu kata-kata pria itu.

"Kalau ada... kesempatan kedua... bolehkah aku... berusaha sekali lagi?"

Rukia memandang penuh tanya pada Ulquiorra.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rukia akhirnya.

"Bolehkah aku... berusaha untuk... membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?"

Mereka hanya diam. Terlebih lagi Rukia.

Rukia tak bisa berkomentar apapun. Tapi di dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali berteriak kencang. Kenapa tidak dari awal pria ini berusaha seperti ini? kenapa tidak dari awal Ulquiorra mengatakan hal ini? kenapa tidak dari awal?

Tapi tidak. kalau Rukia seperti itu, hatinya akan goyah dan malah memberikan harapan muluk pada Ulquiorra. Dia tidak ingin membuat pria itu kembali kecewa dengan kenyataan mereka. Dan Rukia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Semenjak perceraian mereka, dan tentunya Ulquiorra-lah yang mengurus semuanya. Rukia hanya datang sekali ketika sidang terakhir mereka. Setelah surat perceraian mereka keluar, baik Ulquiorra maupun Rukia sama sekali tidak banyak bicara. Rukia juga sudah keluar dari Kuchiki. Meski Rukia tidak tahu apakah semua ini sudah disetujui oleh kakak dan kakeknya. Tapi Rukia tak ingin lagi mereka terlampau sakit hati pada Rukia. Byakuya juga tidak ingin bertemu Rukia lagi. Dan itu lebih baik. Meskipun Rukia tahu kondisi kakeknya sedang tidak bagus, tapi Rukia tahu kakeknya bisa bertahan.

Rukia juga tidak sanggup bertemu dengan kakek Baraggan. Kalau dia bertemu kakek itu, tentu akan ada banyak rasa bersalah datang padanya. Jadi... lebih baik, tidak perlu. Tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengan mereka.

Dan ini sudah berlalu satu bulan tepat. Setelah menyelesaikan proyek terakhir Ichigo, mereka akan pergi dari Jepang dan menikah secepatnya. Walaupun jadinya, gosip tidak sedap sedang melanda Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo tampak tak begitu peduli. Dia tinggal menyelesaikannya sedikit lagi. Dan untungnya Rukia sudah tinggal di apartemen miliknya. Melihat wanita yang dicintainya sudah datang padanya, Ichigo semakin membulatkan tekad untuk meninggalkan Jepang. Apalagi dengan benih yang mulai tumbuh di dalam diri Rukia.

Rukia juga sudah tidak lagi bekerja di butiknya dan butik itu juga diambil alih oleh desainer lain. Sekarang Rukia tak banyak menampakkan diri lagi sebagai desainer ternama. Dia... benar-benar ingin menghilang saja.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri..."

Ichigo langsung memeluk Rukia dari belakang menyadari wanita mungil itu tengah memasak makan malam. Kehidupan seperti inilah yang mereka inginkan.

Kandungan Rukia sudah menginjak bulan kedua. Memang belum sepenuhnya kelihatan. Tapi Ichigo cukup senang. Tidak ada lagi airmata yang turun dari mata indah Rukia. Hanya ada senyuman tulus untuk pria yang dicintainya.

Setelah makan malam itu, Rukia duduk bersandar di sofa, sedangkan Ichigo berbaring di sofa itu berbantalkan pangkuan Rukia. Sesekali Ichigo mengecup perut Rukia yang belum terlihat itu. Mereka tengah menonton TV. Rukia selalu menikmati momen seperti ini.

"Kau tidak kelelahan bukan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak. seharian ada di rumah bagaimana bisa kelelahan?"

"Kata dokter kandunganmu masih sangat rentan Rukia. Jadi tidak boleh kelelahan dan stress. Kalau kau kelelahan dan stress bisa membahayakan―"

"Kau sudah ratusan kali mengatakan hal itu. Aku bosan tahu. Tenang saja. Selama ada kau aku akan baik-baik saja. Ok?"

"Lusa kita sudah bisa berangkat."

"Hmm... aku sudah tidak sabar.

Ichigo mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyandarkan kepala Rukia di dadanya. Mengecup puncak kepala wanita itu dan mengelus perutnya juga. Ichigo... sangat ingin bahagia bersama pemuda ini.

"Rukia..."

"Hmm...?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Apapun yang kau inginkan adalah keinginanku juga. Aku selalu ingin kau bahagia. Makanya dulu... aku melepaskanmu untuk menikah dengan pria yang... mungkin bisa membuatmu bahagia. Sekarang... aku tidak mau melepaskanmu. Tapi... jika nanti ada saat dimana aku... tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, aku janji akan melepaskanmu lagi."

"Ichigo..."

"Asal kau bahagia Rukia. Jadi... sebelum kita benar-benar pergi, aku ingin kau benar-benar menetapkan hatimu. Jangan ada kebimbangan lagi. Kalau menurutmu, kau bisa bahagia ikut denganku, maka aku akan membawamu. Tapi... jika kau tidak bisa bahagia denganku, maka aku tidak akan membawamu."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Karena aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Ketahuilah Rukia, aku bukan pria egois. Jadi... kalau menurutmu ini tidak baik, maka kau bisa berhenti. Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan untukmu."

"Kau ini bicara apa Ichigo! Aku tidak suka kau bicara begitu! Apa kau tidak menginginkanku? Menurutmu... aku menyesal ikut denganmu?"

"Rukia... bukan begitu..."

"Lalu apa! Kau... membuatku... serba salah..."

Ichigo memeluk Rukia begitu erat.

Sejak Rukia ikut dengannya memang wanita ini selalu terlihat bahagia. Tapi bagaimanapun, cara ini memang sedikit salah. Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa... sebentar lagi akan kehilangan wanita ini. entah kenapa... ada perasaan bahwa dia... tidak bisa mendapatkan wanita ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sebulan lamanya Ulquiorra tak melihat wanita itu.

Keadaan rumahnya terasa begitu hampa dan kosong. Pagi-pagi sering ada ilusi yang membangunkannya. Entah apa saja. Ulquiorra begitu rindu suara berisik di dapur di pagi hari. Begitu rindu wanita itu membuatkannya sarapan. Begitu rindu... wanita itu menatap lembut padanya dan bicara apa saja padanya.

Setiap kali duduk di meja makannya, Ulquiorra selalu merasa Rukia juga ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Makan dengannya dan...

Ilusi itu terus ada setiap hari dan membuatnya pedih. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Setidaknya itulah yang selama ini Ulquiorra ketahui tentang pepatah kuno yang sudah terbukti itu. Jutaan bukti sudah terlampir di dalam kehidupan ini kalau penyesalan itu selalu terlambat. Yah... makanya disebut penyesalan. Kalau tidak terlambat, mana mungkin disebut penyesalan.

Sejak wanita itu pergi, setiap hari Ulquiorra merasa bertambah merindukannya. Merindukannya seperti ingin mati.

Kuchiki juga tak lagi membahas wanita itu. Seakan-akan, wanita mungil itu memang tidak pernah ada di sana. Meskipun hubungan Ulquiorra dan Kuchiki masih baik sampai sekarang. Ulquiorra juga masih menangani bisnis Kuchiki. Meskipun akhirnya setiap kali teringat wanita mungil itu maka kenangan buruk akan bertambah menyakitkan.

Bahagia.

Ulquiorra pikir jika dia tidak mencintai wanita itu, tentu saja mereka tidak akan menderita. Tapi ternyata, tidak mencintai wanita itu ternyata lebih dari menderita. Seandainya dulu dia bisa lebih berani dan yakin, dia bisa saja membuat wanita itu jatuh cinta padanya meski pernikahan mereka tidak diinginkan. Kakeknya benar. Rukia bukanlah wanita sulit. Asalkan bisa tahu apa yang dia inginkan dan memperhatikannya juga memperlakukannya dengan baik, tentu wanita itu akan luluh juga. Dan tidak akan sejauh ini.

Ulquiorra akan bersiap pergi ke kantor. Setiap pagi selama sebulan ini dia memang begini. Menyiapkan sarapan sendiri dan... selalu sendiri.

Tidak ingin teringat tentang segala macam kenangannya.

"... diketahui penyebabnya adalah kecelakaan. Untuk saat ini kedua korban mengalami luka serius. Model terkenal yang kini diterpa gosip tak sedap belakangan ini ditemukan dalam kondisi mengenaskan oleh beberapa warga yang melintas pagi ini. model yang bernama lengkap Kurosaki Ichigo, bersama seorang wanita yang diketahui seorang desainer..."

Ulquiorra menjatuhkan gelas kopinya begitu melihat berita itu. Mendengar nama model itu rasanya jantung Ulquiorra jatuh ke tanah dengan sukses. Apalagi... desainer katanya?

Kecelakaan apa! Apanya yang...

"Aizen! Kau dengar berita pagi ini? cari tahu dimana rumah sakitnya! Cari tahu sekarang juga dimana model bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu dirawat!" perintah Ulquiorra panik lalu melesat keluar dari rumahnya dan membawa mobilnya dengan panik pula.

Astaga! Rukia... Rukia...

Ulquiorra sungguh berharap tidak terjadi apapun dengan wanita itu. Tidak!

Dia belum begitu siap dengan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi pada wanita itu. Sungguh!

"Rukia... tetaplah selamat. Kumohon tetaplah selamat..." gumam Ulquiorra cemas.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ulquiorra hampir berputar-putar seluruh Tokyo selama kurang lebih satu jam. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa hari ini dia ada rapat penting.

Sudah tiga rumah sakit yang dia kelilingi tapi tidak ada satupun rumah sakit yang benar. Akhirnya, setelah menunggu lama, Ulquiorra mendapat berita dari Aizen tentang rumah sakit yang dimaksud.

Panik, cemas, khawatir... semuanya berbaur jadi satu di dalam kepalanya. Bayangan Rukia terus ada di dalam benaknya. Kalau sampai terjadi yang gawat pada wanita itu... sungguh Ulquiorra ingin memilih bunuh diri saja. Dia tak sanggup membayangkan wanita itu...

Ulquiorra tak peduli siapa saja yang dia tabrak, dia hanya fokus mencari ruang gawat darurat itu.

Tak peduli dengan rumah sakit yang begitu ramai karena banyaknya wartawan yang meliput itu, Ulquiorra tetap masuk.

"Tunggu! Anda dilarang masuk Tuan!" cegah salah seorang perawat.

"Minggir! Aku mau lihat Rukia!" bentak Ulquiorra balik, sekaligus panik.

"Tapi Tuan ini siapa? Kami tidak boleh membiarkan orang yang tidak punya hubungan dengan pasien masuk." Jelas perawat itu.

"Aku suaminya! Aku suami Rukia! Biarkan aku masuk!" bentak Ulquiorra geram. Tidak memikirkan lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Mendengar kata suami itu, perawat itu mengangguk lalu menyilakan Ulquiorra masuk. Tentu saja karena ada banyaknya orang-orang yang meliput berita ini. Dan begitu sampai di ruang gawat darurat itu, sudah banyak dokter dan perawat yang berusaha keras di sana. Keadaannya sungguh panik dan tidak terkendali.

Dan ketika Ulquiorra mendekati salah satu ranjang pasien itu, hati Ulquiorra terasa miris sekali. Tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

"Sayang sekali... pasien sudah tidak bisa ditolong."

Pasien? Pasien mana maksudnya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Bingung kan?

Bingung gak?

heheheeh

Hola Minna saya memang bilang gak bisa update untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. tapi ternyata saya gak sanggup bertahan ya. abisnya fic ini udah rampung chap ini. dan mau segera saya uplod. karena takutnya... nanti kalo gak saya uplod pada ilang lagi kemakan virus. ini saya sedang berusaha mencari waktu luang lagi untuk melanjutkan fic-fic yang ada. hehehehe

tugas emang masih numpuk. taulah anak kuliah tugasnya lebih bejiibun dari tugas sekolah. hehehehee

dan karena fic ini sedang saya usahakan segera tamat, makanya mau saya dahulukan dulu. hehehe

oh ya, adakah senpai yang menunggu fic-fic hancur saya? hehehe

balas review dulu...

Mitsuki Ota gak bisa login : makasih udah review Alex~~ hehehe iya sih, saya buat begitu biar gak rumit. abisnya kan jelas-jelas ini UlquiRuki. hehehe makasih semangatnya. makasih juga pemberitahuannya kemarin ya... hehehe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai hehehe... nih udah lanjut. review lagi yaa...

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review Kina... yayaya setuju banget! saya emang suka UlquiRuki. gak tahu kenapa ya... walaupun kesannya CrackPair banget... tapi ternyata semenjak saya suka pake Ulqui buat peran-peran penting di fic saya buat Ruki, entah kenapa saya jadi mikir... kok cucok ya mereka bedua ini? hehehe oh ya Kina,,, rikues kamu sedang saya rampungin. ditungguin ya. soalnya saya belum selesai nontonnya. habis saya baru mikir, ternyata film Korea ini jadul banget ya? hehehehe walau ceritanya tetep nyentuh. terbukti udah lima kotak tisu abis dan mata bengkak saya...

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... senpai bener banget... emang anaknya Ichi tuh. wuhahahaha... ok deh saya coba terima challenge-nya senpai. kalo misalkan bisa buat pas lima chap, berarti saya sukses ya... tapi kalo gak.. hehehehe maaf... karena saya gak pernah bikin cerita pendek. makanya saya gak bisa bikin oneshoot. masih agak canggung. tapi kalo lebih satu ato dua chap... gak papa ya? hehehe

Sai : makasih udah review senpai... perasaan Ulqui? sakit dong. jelas banget tuh... heheheheh tapi biarlah. kalo Ulqui gak sakit, mau sampe kapan dia diem aja begitu? heheheh

yutha45 : makasih udah review senpai... jelas aja nyesek. tapi karena sikapnya yang pasif itu dia gak bisa berbuat apapun. kasian sih memang. tapi dengan itu harusnya Ulqui bisa sadar kalo dia tuh gak rela liat Ruki begitu. hehehehe review lagi yaa...

Ok deh. makasih banyak yang udah review dan baca. beneran deh saya terharu banget masih ada yang setia mengikuti semua fic saya walau hancur dan gak karuan... heheheh pokoknya... youre my everything deh senpai... heheheheh

Jadi... mohon review-nya... biar saya tahu apakah cerita ini layak lanjut atau nggakk..

dan buat yang udah setia nyemangatin saya... saya sangat menghargainya. nggak ada yang lebih berarti selain semangat yang senpai berikan pada saya selama ini. tanpa kalian, mungkin saya gak akan pernah membuat fic sampai sejauh ini. hehhe

Jaa Nee!


	4. About Him

**Hola Minna. semoga gak bosen dengan fic baru nan abal saya.**

**Karena lagi hilang minat ngelanjutin fic yang ada, ini sekadar refreshing aja.**

**Menuh-menuhin rate m aja deh... wkwkwkwk**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO(sulit hilang), GAJE, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksa belaka. apabila terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ataupun cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak sengaja. ini hanyalah inspirasi iseng yang nerobos masuk ke dalam kepala saja. mohon maafkan kalau terjadi kekeliruan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia tetap tidak sadarkan diri sejak peristiwa itu. Dan naasnya. Satu korban yang tidak selamat itu adalah model terkenal itu.

Setelah sehari kecelakaan itu, keluarganya membawanya untuk segera dimakamkan. Dan tentu saja Rukia tak tahu hal ini. Kondisi Rukia saat itu sangat parah. Ulquiorra tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana menderitanya nanti wanita itu. Kalau bisa, Ulquiorra ingin menggantikan penderitaan wanita itu apapun risikonya. Kenapa harus wanita itu yang menderita? Kenapa tidak Ulquiorra saja.

Selama tiga hari ini, Ulquiorra cuti dari pekerjaannya. Untuk sementara pekerjaannya dialihkan kepada General Manager yang bertugas. Kuchiki belum tahu kondisi Rukia sekarang karena sejak beberapa minggu lalu, Byakuya membawa kakek Ginrei pergi ke Amerika untuk menjalani pengobatan seperti saran kakek Barragan-nya. Karena di Amerika lebih lengkap. Ulquiorra juga bimbang. Apakah kondisi Rukia ini diberitahukan saja kepada Kuchiki dan kakek Barragan? Yah... kalau kakek Barragan sih pasti masih peduli pada Rukia. Karena sejak dulu, Barragan sangat menyayangi wanita itu. Yang masih membingungkan adalah Kuchiki. Mereka memang bilang tidak ingin tahu lagi tentang Rukia. Tapi Ulquiorra tahu, kakek Ginrei sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Makanya kondisinya jadi menurun drastis begitu.

Ulquiorra membuka pintu ruang perawatan Rukia. Ruang VIP khusus ini sengaja Ulquiorra pesan agar Rukia bisa sedikit tenang beristirahat. Wanita itu masih sama seperti biasa. Kecuali beberapa kenyataan yang nantinya akan mengguncang seluruh hidupnya. Dan Ulquiorra ingin sekali berada di samping wanita itu meskipun Ulquiorra tahu mungkin Rukia akan menolaknya.

Tapi sepertinya... kesempatan kedua yang pernah kakek Barragan bilang dulu, mungkin adalah ini. Kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Rukia seutuhnya. Mendapatkan hati sang mantan isteri. Walaupun mereka bercerai, tapi tak pernah sekalipun Ulquiorra menganggap mereka bercerai. Bagi Ulquiorra, satu-satunya isteri yang dia miliki hanya wanita mungil berambut hitam dan bermata indah ini. Hanya satu ini isteri sejatinya.

Kondisi Rukia tetap begini.

Koma.

Dan entah kapan dia bisa membuka matanya. Tapi Ulquiorra akan sabar menanti. Sabar untuk menanti wanita cantik ini membuka matanya. Ulquiorra berjanji. Tidak akan lagi membuat wanita ini menangis. Tidak akan lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Ulquiorra sambil menggenggam tangan mungil yang pucat itu. Berharap wanita ini bisa bangun dan mendengarkan ketulusan hatinya. Ketulusan bahwa Ulquiorra akan tetap mencintai wanita ini sampai kapanpun.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia mendadak membuka matanya.

Barusan dia bermimpi aneh.

Ichigo datang dengan wajah mengerikan. Pucat dan... menakutkan. Pria itu sama sekali tidak bicara apapun padanya. Hanya diam. Kemudian tersenyum lirih. Sedetik berikutnya dia meminta Rukia bahagia.

Kenapa... kenapa begitu?

Karena bangun mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing. Tubuhnya juga terasa berat dan lemah sekali. Dimana... dimana dia?

"Rukia? Kau... sudah bangun? Rukia..."

Suara itu... jelas bukan suara Ichigo.

Rukia menoleh dengan tatapan bingung dan melihat mantan suaminya itu berdiri di sisi kasurnya sambil menatap cemas pada Rukia. Mantan suaminya itu juga meraba kening dan wajah Rukia. Tindakan yang aneh.

"Apa yang sakit? Apa yang kau rasakan? Katakan padaku Rukia."

Dan itu sangat terdengar aneh.

"Di... mana―akhh..."

Perutnya sakit. Entah kenapa sakit sekali. Bagaimana janinnya?

"Tunggu Rukia. Tunggu sebentar. Kupanggilkan dokter," ujarnya dengan suara panik dan cemas sekaligus.

Rukia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kenapa justru mantan suaminya yang berada di dekatnya? Lalu... dimana Ichigo?

Apa yang terjadi selama dia tak sadarkan diri?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Mungkin sakit karena bangun tiba-tiba ya? Apa kepalamu masih pusing?" tanya sang dokter begitu memeriksa kondisi Rukia setelah dia bangun mendadak itu.

"Ya. Masih agak pusing. Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Rukia menyadari bahwa tangan kanannya terasa kaku dan diperban seperti itu.

Dokter itu bimbang sesaat. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Rukia semakin penasaran ada apa. Apa ini mengenai tangannya? Atau... mengenai...

"Semua baik-baik saja Rukia. Tanganmu hanya luka ringan dan terkilir saja. Setelah beberapa hari pasti baik-baik saja."

Dokter itu terkesiap pelan saat penjelasan itu diambil alih oleh Ulquiorra. Dokter wanita berambut panjang yang dikepang itu hanya diam lalu menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Ulquiorra. Sebenarnya Rukia tak yakin dengan jawaban itu. Tapi kalau semua baik-baik saja, tentulah Rukia tak perlu cemas lagi kan. Terutama... bayinya.

Pelan-pelan Rukia mengusap perutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri pasca kecelakaan mengerikan itu. Entah kenapa semua berlalu begitu cepat. Rukia bahkan tak bisa mengingat dengan baik apa yang menyebabkan mereka kecelakan.

Dokter wanita itu pamit sejenak. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia minta Ulquiorra untuk datang menemuinya nanti.

"Kau... tahu dimana... Ichigo?" tanya Rukia mendadak. Karena sejak tadi dia tak melihat sosok pria yang dicintainya itu.

Ulquiorra terkesiap di sisi tempat tidur wanita itu.

Mendadak ekspresi Ulquiorra jadi gugup dan ragu. Rukia bisa membaca ekspresi itu.

"Tidak... ada yang buruk kan? Ichigo... baik-baik... saja kan?" tekan Rukia. Dadanya bergemuruh luar biasa. Takut mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra seandainya selama ini ada sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Rukia..."

"Katakan... tidak ada yang buruk kan? Tidak ada..." isak Rukia lagi.

Bagaimana menjelaskannya...

"Tenang saja. Semua... baik-baik saja."

Dan ternyata kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra. Rasanya tak sanggup membuat wanita ini begitu menderita. Tidak sanggup membiarkan Rukia menangis terlalu lama. Rasanya... selama ini Rukia sudah begitu banyak menangis.

Wanita itu mendesah lega kemudian mencoba berbaring. Rukia mengatakan kalau dia cukup lelah. Ulquiorra membantu wanita itu untuk tidur dan sekali lagi menemaninya. Rukia juga tak banyak bicara dan membiarkan mantan suaminya itu menemaninya tidur. Entah karena apa. Mungkin Rukia sudah terlalu lelah untuk bersikap seenaknya lagi. Yang perlu Rukia pikirkan adalah kesehatan dirinya dan bayinya.

Bayinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Anda tentu tahu kalau berbohong seperti itu bisa membahayakan kesehatannya? Seharusnya anda tidak menutupi semuanya kan?"

Setelah Rukia tertidur, dan Ulquiorra memastikannya dengan jelas, pria berkulit pucat ini datang sesuai permintaan dokter wanita itu. Tentu... apa yang dia lakukan pasti akan membuat wanita mungil itu bertambah menderita. Berbagai kenyataan mengerikan harus ditutupi agar tak membuatnya depresi terlalu tinggi. Dokter itu benar. Seharusnya Ulquiorra tak menutupi semuanya.

"Tapi... saya ingin dia tenang dulu."

"Justru di saat kondisinya seperti ini dia harus belajar menerima segalanya. Kalau terlalu lama didiamkan, akan lebih buruk untuknya. Sebaiknya kita memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Dia harus menerima kenyataan ini cepat atau lambat."

"Dokter Unohana..."

"Saya mengerti apa yang anda rasakan. Tapi, berbohong seperti ini juga belum tentu baik untuknya. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya."

Ulquiorra sungguh bimbang jika dihadapkan pada pilihan seperti ini.

Haruskah dia terus menerus menyakiti wanita itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Ulquiorra-lah yang datang menemaninya. Bahkan Ulquiorra tak pergi ke kantornya. Jika Rukia bertanya soal kantornya, pria berkulit pucat itu akan menjawabnya kalau dia sedang cuti. Entah kenapa Ulquiorra mendadak begitu perhatian padanya. Padahal yang Rukia ingat, mereka sudah bercerai. Dan seharusnya Ulquiorra membencinya karena Rukia lebih memilih bersama Ichigo.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal pria yang dicintainya itu, entah kenapa Ichigo tak pernah berkunjung menemuinya. Padahal, seharusnya Ichigo khawatir padanya bukan? Mereka berdua memang kecelakaan, tapi Ulquiorra bilang Ichigo sudah baik-baik saja. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa rasanya ada yang janggal di sini?

Dan tepat hari ketiga ini, Rukia tak jua mendapat kabar mengenai ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya itu.

Siang ini, Ulquiorra belum datang. Katanya dia ada rapat mendadak dan harus datang ke kantor segera. Tapi dia berjanji akan segera datang kembali.

"Permisi, waktunya pemeriksaan."

Seorang perawat berambut ungu pucat dan pendek itu masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia. Seharusnya bukan perawat yang ini. biasanya yang datang adalah perawat mungil bercepol itu.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini? Masih ada yang sakit?"

Masih perawat tinggi itu menyapa Rukia yang duduk di atas kasurnya. Rukia menggeleng pelan. Perawat itu langsung mengukur tekanan darah Rukia, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya dan memberikannya beberapa pil untuk segera diminum oleh Rukia. Biasanya Rukia tak minum pil sebanyak ini. tapi, memang jadwal minum obatnya kadang hanya berselang satu atau dua jam. Bukan sekaligus seperti ini.

"Maaf, tapi... apakah tidak apa-apa aku minum obat sebanyak ini?" tanya Rukia yang merasa heran. Kalau dia seorang perawat, seharusnya dia tahu kan?

"Maaf? Tapi... ini memang obat yang harus anda minum."

"Aku... sedang hamil. Apa... tidak apa-apa dengan obat sebanyak ini? bukankah akan mempengaruhi... janinku?"

"Hamil? Oh, tapi apa anda tidak tahu? Anda sudah tidak hamil lagi."

Rukia membatu mendengar pernyataan itu. Apa?

"Maaf? Apa maksud anda... aku tidak... hamil lagi?" akhirnya Rukia penasaran juga. Ulquiorra dengan jelas mengatakan kalau dia dan janinnya baik-baik saja.

"Sewaktu anda kecelakaan itu, anda mengalami luka yang cukup parah hingga menyebabkan anda keguguran. Jadi, janin yang anda kandung itu... sudah meninggal. Apa anda tidak tahu itu?"

Reflek Rukia memegang perutnya sendiri. Tidak ada? Tidak ada lagi?

"Kau... tidak bercanda kan? Aku... mana mungkin keguguran... ini..."

"Tapi... dokter Unohana sendiri yang mengatakan kalau anda tidak hamil lagi."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ulquiorra tiba di kamar Rukia. Melihat wanita itu saja sudah cukup untuknya. Beruntung kondisi Rukia sudah membaik. Selama ini Ulquiorra sudah meminta bantuan dokter Unohana dan perawatnya bernama Hinamori itu yang menangani Rukia dan tidak menceritakan kondisi sebenarnya pada wanita itu. Banyak alasan.

Begitu membuka pintu ruang rawat Rukia, wanita itu masih terduduk di atas kasurnya. Dan dengan beberapa obat di samping meja kecilnya yang belum diminumnya sama sekali. Wajah Rukia terlihat aneh. Sangat aneh malah.

"Rukia? Kau... belum minum obat?" tanya Ulquiorra setelah memastikan bahwa itu obat-obatan yang harus dia minum seperti biasa. Dan anehnya kenapa muncul sekaligus begini?

"Kenapa... kau membohongiku?" kata Rukia datar.

Ulquiorra yang tak mengerti mengerut bimbang. Kondisi Rukia memang aneh. Dan Ulquiorra tak tahu kenapa.

"Rukia?"

"Bayiku... bayiku... sudah tidak ada kan? Kenapa... KENAPA KAU BOHONG!" jerit Rukia sambil menangis histeris. Ulquiorra membelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan Rukia itu. Dari mana dia tahu mengenai kondisinya?

"Kau... tahu darimana Rukia?"

"Kenapa aku membohongiku? Kenapa!" pekik Rukia histeris.

Ulquiorra tetap diam. Sekarang kepalanya sudah bercabang kemana-mana. Entah mana yang harus didahulukan. Menenangkan Rukia dulu atau menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada wanita ini.

"Kau tahu benar bayi itu sangat berarti untukku dan Ichigo! Kau tahu benar aku sangat mencintai bayi itu! Kenapa kau membohongiku! Bayiku... kenapa aku kehilangan bayiku!" masih Rukia yang histeris memaki-maki Ulquiorra.

Hal inilah yang ditakutkan oleh Ulquiorra. Rukia tak akan pernah bisa menerima kenyataan. Dia pasti akan sangat terpukul. Dan Ulquiorra takut keadaan Rukia akan benar-benar di luar kendali.

"Rukia... tenanglah..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Aku kehilangan bayiku! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Ulquiorra! Bagaimana!"

Rukia terus bertingkah seperti orang gila. Memukul dadanya sekencang mungkin. Memukul ranjangnya. Lalu berteriak histeris. Menangis meraung. Dan segalanya. Apa yang bisa Ulquiorra lakukan sekarang ini?

"Sekarang lebih baik kau katakan yang sebenarnya. Ada apa dengan Ichigo? Dimana dia? Kau tidak bisa menutupi semuanya Ulquiorra! Katakan dimana Ichigo!" tuntut Rukia. Ulquiorra yakin Rukia mulai merasa bahwa Ulquiorra sedang membohonginya.

Merasa tak punya pilihan, Ulquiorra akhirnya menarik nafas panjang.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam Rukia. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan tenang setelah mendengar semua ini. Apa kau mau lakukan itu?"

Rukia mulai merasa situasi saat ini bertambah buruk. Tapi karena begitu penasaran akhirnya Rukia mengangguk setuju.

"Kurosaki... pria itu... sudah tidak ada."

Mata ungu kelabu wanita itu kembali membelalak lebar. Tidak ada. Maksudnya yang tidak ada itu apa?

"Apa... maksudmu...?" Rukia sungguh tak berani membayangkan apapun saat ini.

"Dia... sudah meninggal. Sehari setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dia―RUKIA!"

Mendadak seluruh dunia terasa menghitam untuk Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

PRAANG!

Ulquiorra mendadak panik mendengar suara pecahan beling dari kamar rawat Rukia. Astaga... pasti itu lagi.

Sudah dua hari ini tingkah Rukia aneh. Dia tak mau bicara dan tidak mau makan. Juga tak mau melakukan apapun. Hanya duduk di atas kasurnya. Rukia bahkan tidak tidur dua hari ini. Ulquiorra sudah frustasi menghadapi wanita satu ini.

"Bisa bawakan lagi? Mungkin dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Biar aku saja nanti yang memberikannya," pinta Ulquiorra pada perawat yang sedang membersihkan pecahan piring di lantai itu. Perawat itu mengangguk setuju setelah semua kekacauan itu beres.

Ulquiorra sekali lagi harus mendesah putus asa menghadapi Kuchiki Rukia yang seperti ini.

"Rukia..."

Dan wanita itu akan tetap bergeming. Ulquiorra lebih memilih wanita ini berteriak histeris atau apa saja. Asalkan jangan diam seperti ini. Rukia yang begini sangat menakutkan. Juga mengerikan.

"Kumohon makanlah sesuatu. Kau sudah dua hari seperti ini. Sadarlah Rukia..." pinta Ulquiorra sambil mengguncang lembut bahu mantan isterinya itu. Sekali lagi wanita itu tetap diam.

Ulquiorra tahu depresi yang dialami oleh Rukia. Makanya Ulquiorra tidak mau memberitahu wanita ini dulu mengenai keadaan sebenarnya sebelum dia benar-benar pulih. Kesehatannya terus menurun karena tidak mau memakan obat apapun dan makanan apapun. Wajahnya juga jadi terlampau pucat dan sangat tirus. Lebih mirip mayat hidup. Dokter Unohana juga sampai angkat tangan menghadapi kelakuan Rukia ini. dia begitu keras kepala. Tapi kalau tetap seperti ini Rukia bisa berada dalam masalah.

Ketika makanan itu dibawa lagi, Ulquiorra mencoba menyuapi Rukia untuk makan. Tapi dengan cepat tangan mungilnya menepis semua itu. Ulquiorra juga tak menyerah. Sekarang siapa yang paling keras kepala saja.

Tapi akhirnya piring itu sekali lagi nyaris terlempar kebawah kalau Ulquiorra tidak menahan lengan kecil itu.

"Kumohon hentikan! Jangan begini Rukia..."

"Kau juga hentikan ini."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau masih datang kemari? Aku sudah mengkhianatimu kau tahu? Seharusnya kau membenciku. Bukan di sini."

"Aku tidak membencimu. Sejak awal. Sampai sekarang pun. Apa kau lupa apa yang kukatakan terakhir kali padamu?"

Rukia diam memandangi wajah mantan suaminya itu.

"Kalau ada kesempatan kedua, aku ingin membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Apa kau pikir itu main-main? Aku tidak peduli soal masa lalu kita berdua. Aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan kedua itu agar aku tidak menyesal untuk kedua kalinya."

"Apa yang membuatmu berusaha begitu keras seperti ini untukku? Aku bukan wanita baik-baik Ulquiorra."

"Karena aku pernah menyia-nyiakanmu. Dan sekarang aku tidak ingin lakukan itu lagi. Jadi kumohon... lupakan semuanya dan mulai lagi dari awal denganku."

Rukia masih diam memandangi mantan suaminya itu. Ulquiorra terlihat tulus untuknya. Tapi melupakan semuanya tak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Setelah menghela nafas panjang Rukia memandang lirih pada suaminya itu.

"Aku mau makan. Tapi aku ingin makan shiratama dulu? Boleh?" pinta Rukia.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis lalu meletakkan piring makanan itu di meja kecil. Mengangguk setuju lalu berbalik meninggalkan Rukia.

Setelah Ulquiorra keluar, buru-buru Rukia beranjak dari kasurnya. Meski tubuhnya lemah tapi dia tetap berusaha. Hingga akhirnya dia mencapai pintu, Rukia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Sepertinya Ulquiorra sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Rukia, pria itu kembali lagi dan menggedor pelan pintu Rukia. Tapi mendadak jadi gedoran keras karena Rukia tak kunjung membuka pintunya.

"Rukia! Kumohon buka pintunya! Rukia!"

Rukia terisak di balik pintu itu. Ulquiorra terlalu baik untuknya.

Dan di balik pintu pula Ulquiorra jadi semakin bingung dengan tingkah Rukia ini. ada apa sebenarnya dengan wanita itu?

"Barraggan Jii-sama? Bisakah kau kembali ke Tokyo hari ini? Rukia... tolong bicara padanya."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Dua hari ini Rukia menolak bertemu siapapun. Termasuk dokternya. Dia terus mengunci pintu kamarnya. Kalau dia bisa, Rukia ingin segera mati sekarang juga. Agar bisa menyusul kekasih hatinya dan bayi yang belum sempat dilahirkannya itu. Rukia berpikir bahwa kecelakaan itu sungguh tidak adil. Dia membawa pergi orang yang dia cintai. Semuanya. Lalu kenapa meninggalkannya sendirian? Ini tidak adil untuknya.

"Rukia-chan? Kau di dalam? Bisa buka pintunya? Ini aku. Barraggan. Buka pintunya sayang..."

Rukia terkesiap kaget. Kemarin Ulquiorra yang seharian membujuknya untuk membuka pintu. Dan sekarang? Bagaimana bisa?

"Sayang? Kau masih hidup kan? Kau dengar kakek kesayanganmu ini? ini kakekmu yang datang sayang."

Masih suara kakek Barraggan terdengar dari balik pintu itu. Rukia begitu rindu dengan kakeknya ini. Sungguh sangat rindu. satu orang lagi yang menerima keberadaannya dan menyayanginya apa adanya.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Rukia berusaha mencapai pintu kamarnya. Tapi karena tidak ada tenaga sedikitpun, rasanya mencapai pintu kamarnya adalah suatu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin. Gedoran di pintu itu semakin bertambah panik karena Rukia tak kunjung menjawab. Akhirnya, yang Rukia mampu lakukan hanyalah membuka kunci pintunya dan kemudian dia terduduk dengan lemas di lantai.

"Sayang? Astaga! Kenapa kau lemas begini? Kau seperti mayat sayangku! Perawat! Mana perawatnya!" kata Barraggan panik sambil menggendong Rukia yang sudah tak sadarkan lemas itu naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Barraggan tentu masihlah kuat mengangkat wanita kurus kering ini. yang bahkan tak terasa sama sekali ketika menggendongnya. Barraggan jauh lebih panik daripada Ulquiorra. Tapi sepertinya Rukia sama sekali tidak melihat pria itu hari ini.

Beberapa saat Barraggan panik dengan kegiatannya, akhirnya kakek koboi itu datang bersama seorang perawat yang membawa bubur penuh gizi ke dalam kamar Rukia.

Barraggan meminta perawat itu segera keluar setelah mengantar makanannya. Kemudian dengan tangannya sendiri membawa mangkok bubur itu dan berniat menyuapi cucu kesayangannya itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Rukia menolaknya.

"Ayolah sayang. Makan dulu. Ulquiorra bilang kau sudah empat hari tidak makan? Kau benar-benar ingin mati hah? Kau tahu secemas apa kakekmu ini sampai nekat terbang dari Amerika dan langsung kemari hanya untuk dirimu? Kalau kau peduli pada kakekmu ini dan masih sayang padaku, ayo makan," bujuk Barraggan.

Dan sepertinya bujukan itu berhasil untuk Rukia. Wanita itu sudah mau membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan demi suapan bubur dari Barragan. Meskipun lambat dan Rukia masih kesulitan mencerna buburnya, tapi Barragan dengan sabar menunggunya. Dan setelah satu jam berlalu, bubur itu sudah habis di tangan Barragan. Apalagi karena kakek itu terus memaksa Rukia menghabiskan semuanya.

"Nah... sayang, katakan pada Kakek ada apa? Tenang saja, Ulquiorra sudah Kakek suruh bekerja tadi. Dia tak akan datang hari ini."

Rukia kembali terisak. Barragan yang masih duduk di sisi tempat tidur wanita itu mengusap pelan pipi cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Ulquiorra. Alasan kenapa kalian bercerai, dan kenapa kau berakhir di sini. Aku paham semua yang kau alami. Dan jujur, aku tak marah padamu. Aku mengerti semuanya. Jadi jangan menangis lagi sayang..."

"Tapi... aku tetap salah Jii-sama. Aku... tetap bersalah. Dan seharusnya, aku juga ikut mati bersama―"

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu sayang? Tidak ada yang memintamu seperti itu."

Barragan menghela nafas panjang kemudian meremas pelan tangan kecil Rukia.

"Aku tahu Ulquiorra bukanlah pria yang kau harapkan. Bukan pula pria yang kau cintai. Tapi percayalah padaku. Dia adalah pria terbaik untukmu. Kau pernah mendengar tentang kesempatan kedua? Percayalah sayang, tak semua orang punya kesempatan kedua. Waktu itu Ulquiorra sempat menyesal soal kalian. Dulu dia tak mengerti bagaimana caranya bisa mengerti dirimu. Kau tahu, anak itu terlalu pemalu.

"Selama ini, selama hidupnya, dia hanya belajar dan belajar. Sejak kecil dia tak pernah keluar main seperti anak seusianya. Dia lebih suka di rumah dan membaca buku. Bahkan sampai SMA pun, dia tak pernah mengenalkanku satu pun teman kencannya. Sejak itu aku mulai khawatir padanya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan dunia luar. Selalu belajar dan belajar.

"Kau tahu aku bosan dengan tingkahnya seperti itu. Aku tahu mungkin dia masih depresi hingga sekarang karena ditinggal mati oleh kedua orangtuanya di saat usianya masih lima tahun. Kau tentu tahu di usia seperti itu sangat rawan bagi anak-anak jika mengalami hal seperti itu. Dan aku mengerti apa yang dialami oleh Ulquiorra. Makanya aku tak banyak menuntut apapun darinya. Asal dia hidup normal saja sudah membuatku senang bukan main.

"Tapi apa kau tahu? Dia tetap seperti itu. Jadi pria dingin dan tidak peduli. Dia hanya fokus pada pelajaran dan perusahaanku karena aku memintanya mengambil alih semuanya. Karena kekhawatiran itulah aku menjodohkannya denganmu.

"Awalnya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan ini. tapi entah kenapa setelah melihatmu dia jadi tertarik. Walau dia tak katakan itu. Tapi aku tahu, Ulquiorra itu sulit tertarik akan sesuatu. Jadi jika dia tertarik, maka dia akan terus mengamatinya sampai dia menyukainya. Dan itu terjadi padamu. Dia terus mengamatimu sampai dia menyukaimu. Tapi dia terlalu takut. Dia itu pengecut kau tahu? Makanya dia tak mau membebanimu dengan perasaannya. Karena itulah dia bertindak konyol sampai sekarang.

"Sayang... kakekmu ini, lebih tahu dari orang itu sendiri. Aku tahu Ulquiorra tulus mencintaimu tanpa syarat. Dan sampai sekarang. Kau tentu tahu dia tak pernah berbohong. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Dia pernah bilang. Jika ada kesempatan kedua untuknya, dia ingin membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya. Dia mau menerima apapun kondisimu. Jadi sayang... menurutku... kau harus berhenti keras kepala. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau pikir, kenapa takdir membuat hidupmu seperti ini? pasti ada alasan kenapa kau berakhir seperti ini sayang. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk segera menerima Ulquiorra. Tidak. Tapi berpikirlah. Kau tak bisa selamanya hidup dalam masa lalu. Suatu saat kau harus melupakannya mau atau tak mau.

"Kakek ingin, kau berikan kesempatan pada Ulquiorra. Berikan dia kesempatan untuk mencintaimu. Dan berikan kesempatan untuk dirimu mencintainya. Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu. Tapi kau tahu, baik kau maupun Ulquiorra sudah terlalu lama menderita. Hentikan penderitaan ini sayang. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan memulai hidup yang baru. Kau boleh terus mengenang masa lalumu. Tapi tidak untuk hidup di dalamnya."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ulquiorra berlarian panik menuju rumah sakit setelah rapatnya selesai. Ulquiorra hanya berharap kakeknya bisa membujuk wanita itu untuk berhenti bertindak konyol.

Dan begitu tiba, dia sudah melihat kakeknya itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Rukia sambil menutup pintunya.

"Jii-sama?"

"Sst! Kau ini apa-apaan berteriak begitu? Rukia baru saja tidur! Tenang saja, kakekmu ini bisa diandalkan."

"Rukia... mau mendengarkanmu? Apa dia sudah makan?"

"Tentu. Buburnya semangkuk penuh itu habis. Kau tidak bisa lakukan itu kan? Dasar bodoh!"

Diam-diam Ulquiorra mendesah lega. Setidaknya sekarang ini Rukia sudah baik-baik saja.

"Aku sudah lakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Dan semuanya sekarang tergantung padamu. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun kekonyolan yang kau lakukan seperti dulu! Kalau sekali ini kau tidak bisa meyakinkan Rukia-chan, siap-siap saja kau akan kupecat jadi cucuku! Mengerti!"

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan Kuchiki?"

"Ahh~ maksudmu si tua Ginrei itu? Apa kau tahu? Selama di Amerika Ginrei sangat mencemaskan Rukia-chan. Dia ingin hubunganmu dengan Rukia-chan membaik. Meski sepertinya... yah sulit. Kau pasti akan berusahakan?" terdengar lebih seperti ancaman.

"Ya. Jii-sama. Aku akan berusaha."

"Bagus! Itu baru cucuku. Ahh~ berjam-jam duduk di pesawat bisa membuat encokku kumat lagi. Dasar cucu tak bisa diharapkan! Aku mau pergi ke pemandian air panas. Kabari aku jika Rukia-chan sudah bangun."

Barraggan sudah melambai dan pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra.

Pelan-pelan Ulquiorra membuka pintu ruang rawat Rukia. Dan benar. Rukia memang sudah tertidur dengan lelap di sana. Ulquiorra masuk ke sana dan tidak berniat menimbulkan bunyi apapun apalagi membangunkan wanita mungil itu.

Tanpa suara Ulquiorra duduk di sisi ranjang Rukia. Tak bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri, Ulquiorra menggenggam sebelah tangan Rukia yang masih terkulai lemah itu. Rasanya benar-benar tak tega melihat Rukia begini menderita. Ulquiorra juga mengusap puncak kepala Rukia. Menyingkirkan poni yang mengganggu wajah cantiknya itu.

Perlahan, Ulquiorra menunduk, mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pucat mantan isterinya itu.

Dan jujur saja Ulquiorra belum pernah begini dekat dengan Rukia. Wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang. Sampai akhirnya... Ulquiorra menempelkan bibirnya ke dahi wanita mungil ini. mengecupnya begitu lama tapi tidak bermaksud membangunkannya. Rasanya kerinduan selama ini sudah dibayarkan dengan melihat wanita ini saja.

"Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra menjauhkan bibirnya sejenak dan menatap wajah Rukia yang terbelalak di bawahnya itu. Wajah mereka memang dekat. Apalagi Rukia yang masih kaget karena kelakuannya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau―"

"Hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu saja."

"Tapi ini―"

"Sst... tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Ulqui―"

"Berhenti membantah Rukia. Melihatmu sudah cukup untukku. Jadi sekarang istirahatlah. Kau pasti masih sangat lemah."

Mereka masih tetap saling berpandangan. Bertanya dengan tatapan mata yang begitu dalam. Entahlah. Ini pertama kalinya mereka begitu dekat dan hanya berdua. Begitu menghanyutkan. Rasanya... benar-benar tak terkendali.

"Rukia... berikan aku kesempatan itu. Bisakah kau memberikannya?" pinta Ulquiorra.

Rukia masih diam dan hanya menatap ragu pada kedua iris zamrud itu.

"Aku... aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna... yang minta update nih saya update. heheheh gimana apakah sangat tidak jelas? kayaknya sih iya... wkwkwkw

kalo saya sih yang paling OOC pasti kakek Barraggan tuh. hahhaha, entah kenapa saya suka banget sama kakek ini. hehehe berharap punya kakek begini ya? pasti keren banget gitu. wwkwkwk kalo semua pemainnya OOC kan wajar. kalo mau masuk ke karakter beneran, kayaknya gak mungkin banget ya si Ulqui yang muka stoic gitu mau ngejerngejer Rukia sampe segitunya. hahahah... kasian banget.

ok, chap depan last deh... bisa juga saya bikin yang chapnya dikit gini. tinggal usaha bikin yang oneshoot deh. ada yang mau ngajarin saya? hehhehe

balas review deh~~~

David : makasih udah review senpai... hehhee gak tragis banget kok. hohoh kalo Ulqui gak OOC gimana dia bisa nunjukkin perasaannya sama Ruki? yah wajar sih kalo dia khawatirnya over... secara masih cinta sih. hehehehe

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... wah jangan nodongin piso dong, saya udah sering ditodongin piso kalo telat update, todongin duit napa ya? heheheh iya ni udah saya update, apa cukup gaje? kayaknya sih iya... hehehe

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe sayang banget senpai, Ruki-nya harus keguguran. hehehehe

Mitsuki Ota : makasih udah review Alex~... heheh saya juga kaget kenapa sampe segitunya ya? hohohoho nih udah update...

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe bisa aja dong. kan kakek Barraggan keren banget tuh. hehehe yah terpaksa semuanya gak sesuai nih. heheheh

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... bener banget! wah hebat dong bisa nebak sejauh itu. hehehehe yah emang ceritanya sederhana aja sih gak mau yang ribet karena chapnya emang dikit. heheheh ohh fic saya yang lain udah diupdate ya? ehhehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... hohoh emang sih Ulqui rada lebai. cuma mau negesin aja kalo dia emang panik. tapi kayaknya kelewat over ya? ehhehe iya nih senpai. bisa juga ternyata saya bikin chapnya yang dikit. hehhehehe oo kalo semangat sih emang perlu banget. saya udah bosen kuliah. hehehe

RK-Hime : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe semua udah saya update kan yang itu? heheh

anna chan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya harapan senpai terkabul banget di chap ini. hehehehe

Ok makasih semua, yang baca, yang review yang ngapa-ngapain aja di fic saya, makasih banget. saya senang ada yang baca fic saya apalagi sampe suka fic saya. beneran deh... makasih banyak yaa... terharu deh. hehehehe

Ok... sekali lagi review yaa... biar ceritanya tahu nih mau kemana. soalnya kadang review dari senpai itu bisa bikin saya dapet ilham loh... hehheeh

kalo ada yang mau rikues gimana akhirnya UlquiRuki saya suka banget. bisa dipertimbangin kok. hohohoho

Jaa Nee!


	5. Begin New Life

**Hola Minna. semoga gak bosen dengan fic baru nan abal saya.**

**Karena lagi hilang minat ngelanjutin fic yang ada, ini sekadar refreshing aja.**

**Menuh-menuhin rate m aja deh... wkwkwkwk**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO(sulit hilang), GAJE, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksa belaka. apabila terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ataupun cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak sengaja. ini hanyalah inspirasi iseng yang nerobos masuk ke dalam kepala saja. mohon maafkan kalau terjadi kekeliruan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mencintaimu...

Rasanya ingin sekali Ulquiorra membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding rumah sakit hari ini. apa yang dia katakan tiba-tiba tadi itu? Sudah pasti Rukia terlalu kaget mendengar hal itu. Apa yang dipikirkannya hingga mengatakan hal itu? Apa Ulquiorra?

Setelah pengakuan yang mendadak itu, Rukia jadi bertambah diam. Dia tak mengatakan apapun selain menatap bingung pada Ulquiorra. Tidakkah ini aneh? Tentu saja aneh. Mantan suami yang selama ini bersikap dingin dan tak peduli padanya tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu. Wanita mana yang tidak akan terkejut?

Akhirnya, Rukia hanya diam saja. Tak lama dari situ, Rukia tampak berpikir kemudian jatuh tertidur.

Yang Ulquiorra inginkan adalah, wanita itu cepat melupakan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh hatinya. Ulquiorra ingin sekali menggantikan rasa sakit wanita itu. Ingin sekali.

Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang ini selain menunggu kata-kata Rukia?

Menunggu jawaban wanita itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra masuk ke ruangan Rukia. Setelah jam makan siang kantor, dia langsung melesat kemari. Sejak pagi, kakek Barragan sudah menunggui Rukia. Dan untungnya gadis itu sedang dalam kondisi baiknya. Dia mau ditemani oleh kakek Barragan dan mulai makan teratur. Ulquiorra lega mendengarnya. Setidaknya kondisi wanita itu mulai membaik walau sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ba-Barragan Jii-sama, aku tidur dulu," ucap Rukia cepat dan langsung menarik selimutnya setelah Ulquiorra mulai mendekati ranjangnya. Wanita itu berbalik memunggungi Ulquiorra dan langsung memejamkan mata. Sejak semalam wanita itu terus menghindar dari Ulquiorra. Sama seperti pagi tadi. Kakek Barragan bilang kalau Rukia sudah bangun, tapi langsung tidur lagi ketika Ulquiorra menjenguknya.

"Hei Rukia-chan, setidaknya sapa dulu Ulquiorra-nya. Baru kau tidur. Rukia-chan?" panggil Barragan sambil mengguncang pelan bahu kecil wanita itu.

"Sudahlah Jii-sama. Biarkan Rukia tidur. Dia pasti masih lemah. Aku Cuma mau memastikan keadaannya saja," sela Ulquiorra begitu Barragan mencoba memaksa Rukia pelan untuk terbangun sebentar.

"Aneh. Padahal tadi pagi juga dia sudah bangun tapi langsung tidur lagi begitu kau datang. Apa ada yang kau lakukan padanya?" selidik Barragan curiga.

Yah. Tentu saja ada. Ulquiorra menyatakan perasaannya pada wanita ini. Walau ragu, tapi Ulquiorra yakin karena itulah Rukia menghindarinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari dalam masa pemulihannya, Rukia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Keadaanya sudah jauh lebih baik. Kadang juga Barragan membawa cucu kesayangannya itu keluar kamar dan berjalan di taman rumah sakit dengan kursi roda. Barragan begitu telaten merawat cucu mungilnya ini. Ulquiorra selalu berada di kantor. Tapi tetap menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Tapi sayangnya, Rukia selalu mencari cara untuk menghindari Ulquiorra. Barragan selalu bertanya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi baik Rukia maupun Ulquiorra selalu mengatakan kalau tidak ada apa-apa.

Saat ini Barragan sedang membujuk Rukia untuk tinggal dulu di rumah Ulquiorra. Sejak insiden ini, Kuchiki belum bertemu lagi dengan Rukia. Dan tampaknya Rukia juga masih terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan keluarga yang sudah mengadopsinya itu. Wajar kalau hal itu dirasakan oleh Rukia. Ulquiorra juga sudah mengatakan pada Barragan kalau dia tak keberatan untuk sementara Rukia tinggal di rumahnya sampai kondisinya benar-benar sehat. Rukia juga tak mungkin bekerja dengan kondisi yang masih labil seperti ini. Apalagi gosip yang masih beredar di seluruh Tokyo ini. tentu saja membuat Rukia akan semakin terpuruk bila mendengar gosip tak enak ini.

Tapi mau dibujuk bagaimanapun, wanita mungil ini tetap tidak mau menerima usul ini. dia bersikeras akan mencari sendiri tempat tinggalnya. Tak peduli walau itu Cuma apartemen murah dan kecil. Tentu saja Barragan setengah mati menolak usul wanita itu. Bagaimana bisa meninggalkan Rukia yang seperti ini di apartemen tak jelas sendirian?

"Rukia, aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Mendadak Rukia terkesiap di balik selimutnya.

Hari ini, menjelang hari keluarnya dari rumah sakit, Ulquiorra tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya setelah Barragan pergi untuk makan siang. Awalnya Rukia tengah membaca novel yang dibelikan oleh Barragan untuk menghilangkan bosannya selama di rumah sakit. Tapi mendadak pria berkulit pucat ini masuk ke kamarnya tanpa ijin. Tentu saja Rukia tak sempat menghindar.

"Kita bicara," ujar pria bertampang dingin itu.

Rukia masih diam sambil berbaring membelakangi pria berambut hitam itu. Rasanya Rukia tak sanggup bertemu muka dengan pria itu. Selama ini dia terus menghindari Ulquiorra. Tapi sepertinya pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli dan terus datang walau Rukia jelas menghindarinya.

"Walaupun kau terus menghindariku aku akan tetap datang Rukia. Jadi berhentilah menghindar dan bicara padaku," kata Ulquiorra lagi.

Rukia perlahan bangun dari posisinya. Walau dia masih membelakangi Ulquiorra, tapi Rukia benar-benar bingung harus mengatakan apa. dengan ragu, wanita mungil ini berbalik menatap mantan suaminya ini. Tak sampai lima detik, Rukia menunduk lagi. Tak sanggup karena Ulquiorra berdiri begitu dekat di ranjangnya. Rukia bisa merasakan pria itu mulai mengambil kursi dan duduk di dekat ranjangnya.

"Kau... mau bicara apa?" lirih Rukia. Masih menunduk.

"Soal tempat tinggalmu. Jii-sama bilang kau mau mencari tempat tinggal sendiri. Kenapa kau menolak tinggal di rumahku?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" tuntut Ulquiorra.

"Apa kau bodoh? Aku sudah mengkhianatimu! Kita sudah bercerai. Kita tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi. Seharusnya kau membenciku. Tidak ada alasan untukku tinggal di rumahmu lagi," jelas Rukia dengan nada sedihnya.

"Ada. Alasannya ada Rukia. Dan kurasa kau sudah tahu apa alasannya. Aku sudah mengatakan itu terakhir kali kita bicara," tembak Ulquiorra.

Jantung Rukia terasa berhenti berdetak. Mata ungu kelabunya sudah mulai basah.

"Kumohon. Berhentilah memperlakukanku begini baik Ulquiorra. Kau pasti akan menyesal. Dan aku... tidak mau mengecewakanmu untuk kedua kalinya."

"Tidak. bukan kau yang mengecewakanku. Tapi aku. Aku yang mengecewakanmu. Dan aku, tidak ingin mengecewakanmu untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi... terima saja. Tinggal bersamaku lagi," mohon Ulquiorra.

Rukia menggeleng kencang. Rasanya frustasi sekali menghadapi pria keras kepala ini.

"Aku ini tidak ada harganya! Aku ini kotor Ulquiorra! Aku ini tidak layak untukmu! Aku ini―"

Ulquiorra meredam kata-kata wanita cantik ini dengan memeluknya. Tubuh Ulquiorra bergerak begitu cepat dan duduk di atas ranjang Rukia. Memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Ulquiorra bisa merasakan betapa sesak nafas wanita ini.

"Tidak Rukia. Kau tidak seperti itu. Di mataku, kau tidak seperti itu. Kita mulai dari awal lagi. Kembali padaku. Dan tinggallah denganku lagi. Jangan menyiksa dirimu terlalu lama Rukia. Aku tahu kau belum mencintaiku, tapi aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku. Keluarlah dari masa lalumu. Dan biarkan hidupmu bahagia. Kau pantas bahagia."

"Tapi tidak bersamamu. Aku tidak sanggup bahagia bersamamu," lirih Rukia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra. Masih memeluk wanita itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau sanggup bahagia bersama wanita yang pernah mengkhianatimu?"

Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukannya sebentar. Kemudian menatap intens ungu kelabu yang begitu dekat di mata zamrud-nya. Mata Rukia sudah basah. Jika dipaksa sedikit lagi, wanita ini pasti akan menangis.

"Waktu itu, kau pernah bilang. Jika kau mencintaiku, apa aku akan mencintaimu? Apa kau ingat kata-kata itu?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Dia ingat pernah mengatakan hal itu.

"Dan sekarang, aku sudah jujur padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Jadi... apa boleh aku berharap kata-kata itu masih berlaku sekarang?"

Rukia terdiam kembali.

"Waktu itu, pasti kau pernah berharap aku mencintaimu. Meski sedikit. Aku yakin itu. Kau lakukan ini karena aku tidak pernah memberikanmu kepastian soal perasaanku padamu. Kau pergi dariku, karena perlakuanku yang tidak jelas padamu. Aku tahu itu semua kesalahanku Rukia. Dan aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Tapi sekarang, aku sungguh berharap kau bisa kembali lagi padaku. Walau tidak sepenuh hatimu menerimaku tidak apa. kita mulai dari awal pelan-pelan."

Air mata Rukia tumpah ruah akhirnya. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kau terlalu baik untukku. Kau terlalu baik. Tuhan tidak adil padaku. Kenapa Dia masih memberikanmu padaku setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu? Ini tidak adil," lirihnya.

Ulquiorra menangkup wajah mungil itu dengan kedua tangan pucatnya. Rasa dingin menjalar ke seluruh pipi wanita itu.

"Karena ini takdir. Kembalilah padaku, Rukia..."

Wajah mereka kian mendekat. Ulquiorra mengangkat wajah mungil ini dengan kedua tangannya. Pipi Rukia sudah basah oleh air matanya. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam diri dua orang ini.

Rukia tidak menghindar ketika Ulquiorra semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah miliknya. Bahkan ketika tanpa sadar, bibir dingin milik Ulquiorra menyentuh bibir mungilnya, Rukia tetap tidak bergerak. Kedua tangan mungilnya hanya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Selama sepuluh detik, kedua bibir itu hanya menempel satu sama lain. Saat dirasa Rukia mulai menerimanya, Ulquiorra menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak. Kembali menatap wajah Rukia. Mata cantik gadis itu tertutup rapat. Rasa tegang masih menyelimuti wanita itu. Ulquiorra tidak ingin Rukia merasa terpaksa menerima dirinya. Dia ingin wanita ini menyadari perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Ulquiorra.

Rukia tak menjawab, tapi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Detik berikutnya, bibir dingin itu kembali terasa di bibir mungil Rukia. Kali ini gerakan lembut menyertainya. Gerakan itu pelan. Tidak menuntut sama sekali. Seakan menyesuaikan dengan perasaan Rukia sekarang. pelan-pelan gerakan itu berubah jadi lumatan lembut. Ulquiorra begitu memanjakan bibir mungil ini. lidah dinginnya pun menyapu pelan kedua bibir mungil ini. hingga akhirnya dengan sedikit keberanian menyusupkannya melalui celah bibir menggoda itu.

"Ulqui―"

Rukia semakin memejamkan matanya erat ketika sadar gerakan mulutnya yang mencoba memanggil nama pria itu membuatnya semakin gesit. Erangan kecilpun lolos dari sela-sela ciuman ini. Rukia tahu ini salah. Tapi dia tak bisa menghentikannya. Dia terlalu lama menunggu saat ini. menunggu dimana Ulquiorra menyentuhnya begini lembut. Tapi ketika saat itu tiba, Rukia malah harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang sangat mahal untuknya. Pengorbanan memang selalu ada jika ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang setimpal.

Sadar bahwa ciuman yang diberikan Ulquiorra ini mulai terasa jauh lebih asin dari biasanya, mendadak Ulquiorra menghentikannya. Menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak dan mendapati wanita dalam rengkuhannya ini mulai menangis. Meskipun matanya memejam begitu erat, tapi aliran air asin itu terus bertambah dan semakin deras.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Ulquiorra. Maaf..." lirih Rukia sambil terisak hebat dan terus memejamkan matanya seketat mungkin.

Ulquiorra menarik tubuh mungil Rukia ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Memeluknya begitu erat. Mencoba memberikan rasa tenang untuk wanita mungil ini.

"Sst... berhentilah meminta maaf. Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ini adalah hari dimana Rukia diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Walau begitu, Rukia mulai sekarang harus rajin kontrol. Efek dari keguguran yang dia alami kemarin masih menyisakan luka dan trauma. Jadi Rukia harus menjaga kesehatannya pasca keguguran itu. Lelah atau stress sedikit saja bisa berpengaruh.

Setelah pembicaraan terakhir mereka itu, Rukia jadi perlahan-lahan tidak lagi menghindar dari Ulquiorra. Dan itu yang membuat Barragan sempat curiga. Walau begitu kakek koboi ini senang akhirnya kedua cucu kesayangannya itu bisa membaik.

Karena kebetulan hari libur, Ulquiorra bisa membantu Rukia keluar dari rumah sakit. Setelah dibujuk mati-matian akhirnya Rukia setuju tinggal di rumah Ulquiorra. Dan itu dengan catatan jika Barragan mau menemani Rukia di sana. Rukia masih kurang nyaman jika hanya berdua saja dengan Ulquiorra. Bagi Barragan sendiri itu sama sekali bukan masalah untuknya.

Tok... tok...

Ketika Ulquiorra mulai memasukkan pakaian Rukia ke dalam tas besar, dan Rukia sendiri tengah dibantu oleh Barragan untuk turun dari kasurnya, suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Kenapa ada suara ketukan? Apa perawat? Atau dokter?

"Siapa yang datang pagi ini?" gerutu Barragan.

"Mungkin petugas rumah sakit Jii-sama. Biar aku bukakan."

Ulquiorra melangkah pelan untuk membukakan pintu ruangan Rukia.

Tapi mata zamrud-nya langsung terbelalak begitu melihat tamu itu.

"Siapa Ulquiorra? Kenapa kau lama sekali?" sela Barragan karena melihat cucunya tak juga beranjak dari pintu itu.

Dengan sedikit gerakan bimbang, Ulquiorra bergeser untuk menyilakan tamu itu masuk.

Dan mata ungu kelabu Rukia terbelalak kaget melihat tamunya pagi ini.

"Gi-Ginrei... Jii-sama?" gumam Rukia.

Ginrei masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kakek berambut putih ini masih duduk di atas kursi roda sambil didorong oleh Byakuya. Tentu saja jantung Rukia berdebar keras melihat kakek dan kakak angkatnya ini tiba-tiba datang kemari. Terakhir kali melihat dua orang ini, Rukia masih begitu takut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Rukia?" ujar Ginrei dengan suara paraunya.

"A-aku... aku baik-baik saja. Jii-sama..." begitu kata 'Jii-sama', Rukia memelankan suaranya. Takut kalau Ginrei menolak dirinya memanggil Ginrei seperti itu.

"Syukurlah. Ternyata cucuku baik-baik saja. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan cucuku," ujar Ginrei lagi.

Mata ungu kelabu Rukia membelalak bertambah lebar. Cucu?

"Cu-cucu? Aku... masih cucu Jii-sama?" tanya Rukia tak yakin.

"Tentu saja. Kau masih memanggilku Jii-sama. Bagaimana mungkin kau bukan cucuku? Kemarilah Rukia."

Dengan isak tangisnya, Rukia secepat kilat turun dari ranjangnya. Walaupun tubuhnya masih lemah, dan nyaris terjatuh dari ranjangnya karena terlalu senang, tapi Rukia begitu bahagia bisa bertemu kakek angkatnya lagi. Rukia bersimpuh di depan kursi roda Ginrei dan menangis di pangkuan kakek paruh baya itu.

"Maaf Jii-sama. Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku bersalah pada Jii-sama. Maafkan aku..." isak Rukia kencang.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Syukurlah kau masih baik-baik saja. Aku sangat khawatir," ujar Ginrei sambil mengelus rambut hitam milik Rukia.

Setelah mendengar penuturan lembut kakeknya, Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan mencuri pandang ke arah Byakuya. Rukia mencoba berdiri untuk menghampiri Byakuya. Tapi kepalanya terlanjur pusing karena menangis tadi. Untungnya Ulquiorra membantu wanita mungil itu untuk menghampiri Byakuya.

Tatapan kakak angkatnya masih sama. Dingin dan angkuh. Rukia tak berani menatap wajah Byakuya. Rasa bersalah masih begitu kental dalam dirinya.

Akhirnya, karena tak tahu harus bagaimana, Rukia menjatuhkan dirinya bermaksud berlutut di depan Byakuya. Tapi entah kenapa, Byakuya justru menahan tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Byakuya tegas dan singkat.

"A-aku... aku mau... meminta maaf... pada―"

"Apalagi yang mau kau minta maafkan? Ginrei Jii-sama sudah memaafkanmu bukan?"

"Ta-tapi... Nii-sama―"

"Aku selalu mengikuti apa kata Ginrei Jii-sama."

Rukia tersenyum lega. Rukia tahu cara kakak angkatnya ini berkata pada Rukia. Sekarang semua bebannya sudah terangkat sepenuhnya dari pundak kecilnya. Lega.

Sangat lega.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah Kuchiki memutuskan menerima Rukia kembali, akhirnya Rukia kembali tinggal di kediaman Kuchiki. Rupanya Barragan sempat menasehati Ginrei dan Byakuya untuk lebih memperhatikan Rukia setelah Rukia mengalami kecelakaan itu. Barragan juga bilang, bahwa apa yang terjadi pada Rukia adalah tanggungjawab Kuchiki. Kalau saja Kuchiki lebih mengerti keadaan Rukia, tentu saja insiden ini sama sekali tidak akan pernah terjadi. Harus ada komunikasi yang jelas antara Kuchiki dan Rukia.

Rukia baru tahu tadi karena Barragan yang mengatakan semuanya saat menyadari ekspresi kaget begitu kakek dan kakak angkatnya tiba-tiba berubah baik padanya.

Rukia bersyukur karena masih ada yang mau menerima dan memaafkannya. Apa yang sekarang ini diterima olehnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Bahkan terlalu banyak. Rukia juga berjanji mulai sekarang akan selalu mendengarkan apapun kata Kuchiki untuknya.

Ulquiorra sempat kecewa karena akhirnya Rukia memilih tinggal bersama Kuchiki lagi. Tapi itu lebih baik. Memang pilihan itulah yang seharusnya diambil Rukia.

Setelah masa pemulihannya selesai, akhirnya keadaan Rukia kembali baik. Tubuhnya juga tidak terasa lemah lagi. Dia sudah bisa melakukan banyak hal sekarang. Tapi, kembali jadi desainer, rasanya Rukia harus mengurungkan niat itu. Dia tidak ingin lagi menjadi desainer. Karena itu, hal-hal yang dilakukan Rukia lebih banyak di rumah, merawat Ginrei, merawat kebun lavendernya, belajar memasak, dan ikut berbagai kegiatan lain.

Hubungannya dengan Ulquiorra memang masih berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa, Rukia belum begitu siap memberikan jawaban untuk perasaan Ulquiorra. Rasanya, tidak bisa secepat ini.

"Kudengar kau berhasil membuat makanan sehat untuk Ginrei Jii-sama?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Hari ini, Ulquiorra datang ke rumah Kuchiki dan mengajak Rukia untuk keluar sebentar. Berjalan berkeliling Tokyo memang menyenangkan. Apalagi sudah lama Rukia benar-benar tidak berjalan berkeliling Tokyo. Setelah gosip itu mereda dan ternyata sudah hilang sepenuhnya, Rukia baru berani menampakan diri. rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya. Tapi berkat dukungan dari keluarganya dan Barragan, juga Ulquiorra, beban Rukia jadi berkurang.

"Hanya makanan ringan saja. Aku masih harus belajar," ujar Rukia.

Begitu mereka berjalan berdua melewati taman kota, tiba-tiba pandangan Rukia tertumbuk pada beberapa ibu-ibu yang tengah mengumpul. Mereka semua membawa satu bayi mungil di pelukan mereka. Bayi menggemaskan, yang melihat ekspresi senyumnya saja bisa membuat lega satu dunia. Menggenggam tangan mungil kecilnya, mencium pipi gemuknya, menggendong tubuh mungil yang gendut itu, bercengkerama dengan bahasanya, dan melihat ekspresi tawa yang baru memunculkan beberapa gigi susu itu membuat Rukia sedikit sedih.

Tanpa sadar justru mengelus perut ratanya sendiri.

Dia sangat ingin bayi itu. Dia menginginkan bayi di dalam perutnya. Sangat ingin...

Rasa kecewa karena kehilangan bayi yang belum sempat dilahirkannya itu, membuat Rukia semakin merasa kecewa. Dia sudah gagal jadi ibu yang baik dan melindungi anaknya sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa jadi―

"Kau kenapa?"

Tangan dingin Ulquiorra menyentuh pelan pipinya. Rukia baru sadar kalau dia menangis.

"Ehh? Ti-tidak. bukan apa-apa," kilah Rukia cepat sambil menghindar dari sentuhan dingin tangan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra tahu apa yang menyebabkan Rukia begini. Meski dia bilang tidak apa-apa tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak begitu.

"Rukia, sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Apa?"

"Bulan depan, aku... dipindahkan ke Amerika untuk mempelajari cabang baru di sana. Aku akan pergi bersama Barragan Jii-sama dan mungkin akan menetap lama."

Rukia diam mendengarkan penjelasan itu. Artinya, Ulquiorra tidak akan bersamanya lagi.

"Jadi?"

"Ikut denganku."

Ungu kelabu itu membelalak lebar.

"A-apa?"

"Ikut denganku. Sebelumnya aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Barragan Jii-sama dan Ginrei Jii-sama. Mereka setuju. Jika kau setuju, kita akan segera pergi minggu ini. Kau mau?"

"Ulquiorra. Kita ini... kita bukan lagi suami isteri. Jadi―"

"Dan di Amerika, aku bermaksud untuk kembali jadi suamimu lagi."

"Itu... bukan keputusan mudah," lirih Rukia.

"Aku tahu, makanya aku memberikanmu waktu untuk membuat keputusan. Aku memberikanmu waktu berpikir. Jika kau sudah dapat jawabanmu, aku akan menunggumu akhir minggu ini di bandara Narita jam sembilan pagi."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ulquiorra sengaja tidak menemui Rukia. Terakhir kali dia menemui Rukia adalah saat mereka bertemu. Ulquiorra tidak ingin membebankan wanita itu. Dia ingin Rukia memilih pilihannya sendiri. Entah itu bersama Ulquiorra atau tidak sama sekali. Ulquiorra paham pasti berat pilihan ini. apalagi untuk Rukia sendiri. Itu sudah sewajarnya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Bukan menunggu Rukia-chan?"

Barragan masih duduk di kursi tunggu bandara itu. Sedangkan Ulquiorra sudah berdiri menuju pintu pesawat.

"Kita berangkat Jii-sama," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Rukia-chan? Kau bilang, Rukia-chan akan ikut kita?"

"Tidak. Rukia tidak akan datang."

Barragan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Masa? Kau yakin dia tidak datang? Pasti dia datang. Makanya telepon dia."

"Tidak perlu. Aku mengenalnya. Sangat mengenal Rukia. Kalau Rukia, sudah pasti akan mengambil keputusan seperti ini."

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Mungkin saja kau salah. Aku yakin dia pasti punya perasaan yang sama padamu. Dia pasti masih bimbang. Kau tentu tahu kondisinya sekarang masih sangat sulit menerima hal lain setelah peristiwa yang dia alami."

"Walaupun aku salah, Rukia tidak akan datang kemari."

Barragan masih berharap wanita mungil itu mungkin akan terlambat muncul. Bahkan ketika pesawat akan berangkat lima menit lagipun, tak ada tanda dari Rukia.

Wanita itu benar tidak datang.

Ulquiorra sudah tahu dari awal inilah pilihan Rukia. Dia hanya ingin berharap sedikit saja dengan memberikan Rukia waktu. Hanya saja... pasti sulit untuk Rukia sendiri.

Begitu pemberitahuan pesawat akan berangkat, Ulquiorra bersiap mematikan ponselnya. Tapi ternyata masih ada satu pesan di ponselnya. Sebenarnya Ulquiorra tak ingin membukanya. Tapi dia teringat kalau masih ada urusan dengan pemilik saham sebelumnya. Mau tak mau dibuka juga. Sampai kena tegur pramugarinya.

_Aku menunggumu._

Pesan itu hanyalah tulisan sederhana. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari pesan itu. Tapi... begitu melihat siapa pengirimnya itulah yang membuat Ulquiorra merasa lega bukan main.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu waktu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

5 years later.

Kuchiki Rukia sekarang bekerja di sebuah sekolah desain. Dia bekerja sebagai pengajar di sana. Kegiatannya cukup menyenangkan. Perlahan-lahan masa lalunya sedikit demi sedikit diterimanya dengan baik. Menyadari bahwa semua sudah berlalu tapi bukan untuk dilupakan. Rukia jadi mengerti kenapa dia diberi pilihan seperti ini.

Walau pada akhirnya, Rukia sadar, suatu saat ada balasan untuk penantiannya selama ini.

Yang perlu Rukia lakukan hanya bersabar.

"Nii-sama..."

Byakuya menghentikan mobilnya di depan sekolah desain Rukia. Hari ini, Byakuya menjemput Rukia setelah pulang rapat. Itu kegiatan yang sekarang dilakukan Byakuya kalau dia ada waktu. Untungnya hubungan Rukia dan kakak angkatnya ini sudah jauh lebih baik. Walau sikap dingin dan cueknya masih terasa. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Bukan masalah sama sekali.

Rukia berlari kecil menuju mobil kakak angkatnya itu. Setelah sampai, Rukia mendengar suara kunci pintu mobil yang dibuka. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Rukia langsung masuk ke dalam dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. Mobil juga berjalan seperti biasa.

"Nii-sama hari ini cepat ya? Kupikir akan telat satu sampai dua jam lagi," ujar Rukia.

"Jadi, Nii-sama sering telat menjemputmu?"

"Iya, Nii-sama kan rapat terus lalu kau juga―"

Rukia berhenti bicara. Ini bukan suara Byakuya. Rukia terpaku di tempat. Rasanya dia tidak salah naik mobil. Setiap hari dia naik mobil ini. bagaimana mungkin kalau ini bukan mobil Nii-samanya?

Takut-takut Rukia menoleh ke arah kursi pengemudi itu.

Mata ungu kelabunya melebar menyadari siapa yang mengemudikan mobil Nii-samanya ini.

"Ulqui... orra?"

Ulquiorra.

Jantung Rukia terasa mau melompat keluar. Pria ini... pria yang sudah lama tidak menghubunginya selama lima tahun ini. kenapa tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini? bahkan dia tetap tenang menyetir seolah tak peduli pada Rukia yang berubah gugup.

Rukia tak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa. Rasanya...

"Tolong berhenti."

Ulquiorra mengernyit bingung mendengar permintaan Rukia.

"Apa?" ulangnya.

"Berhenti. Tolong hentikan mobilnya," pinta Rukia lagi. Menunduk kaku.

"Tapi, Nii-sama bilang aku harus menjemput dan mengantarmu ke rumah Kuchiki."

"Kalau kau tidak mau berhenti, aku akan keluar sekarang!" ancam Rukia.

Ulquiorra terpaksa mendesah keras lalu menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Sesuai dugaannya, wanita itu berniat keluar dari mobilnya. Tapi sebelum Rukia keluar, Ulquiorra menahan pergelangan tangan Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia tersentak kaget.

"Kau mau menghindar lagi? Apa lima tahun belum cukup?"

Rukia terdiam. Dia masih belum begitu berani menghadapi Ulquiorra. Walau dalam hatinya dia menanti pria ini, tapi keraguan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya terus menghantui dirinya. Apalagi ingatan masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu.

"Apa... pesan terakhir yang kau kirimkan itu Cuma main-main?"

"Tidak!" sambar Rukia langsung.

Rukia menghembuskan nafas putus asa. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Kalau bukan, lalu apa? kenapa kau menghindariku lagi?" tuntut Ulquiorra.

"Ka-karena aku... aku... aku belum siap."

Ulquiorra melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dan menunggu gadis itu lagi. Kini mereka sama-sama membisu di dalam mobil ini.

"Belum siap untuk apa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Melihatmu lagi. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, pasti kau mau jawaban atas permintaanmu waktu itu kan? Makanya aku―"

"Aku memang butuh jawaban. Tapi kalau kau belum siap, aku sama sekali tidak memaksamu. Kenapa kau selalu beranggapan... apa yang ingin kuberikan padamu adalah beban?"

Beban? Tidak. Mana ada beban. Bagaimana mungkin perasaan tulus Ulquiorra padanya adalah beban. Rukia hanya tidak ingin... Ulquiorra kecewa lagi padanya.

Ulquiorra bergerak pelan mendekati tubuh mungil itu. Merangkul punggung dan pinggang wanita cantik ini. Rukia sempat ingin mengelak dan ingin memberontak. Tapi pelukan hangat yang Ulquiorra berikan membuat Rukia berhenti bergerak. Pria pucat ini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Rukia dan menghirup pelan aroma tubuh Rukia.

"Apakah... ketulusanku beban untukmu Rukia?" bisik Ulquiorra lirih.

"Tidak..." balas Rukia sama lirihnya.

"Kalau bukan beban lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya... takut kau kecewa padaku lagi," jawab Rukia.

Ulquiorra mengeratkan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba mengecup sudut leher Rukia. Tentu saja itu membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget dan gemetar. Wajahnya sudah bersemu merah. Tapi tidak bisa melepaskan diri. jantungnya terus berdetak berkali lipat sampai membuat sesak nafasnya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh pria ini?

"Kembalilah padaku Rukia..." bisik Ulquiorra sambil mengecup pelan dan berulang kali di sudut leher Rukia.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendesah pelan. Memejamkan matanya seketat mungkin ketika bibir dingin pria ini menyentuh kulitnya.

"U-Ulqui... hhh..."

"Hmm?"

"Ki-kita... masih di tempat umum... hentikan..." lirih Rukia susah payah.

Ulquiorra tersenyum lembut. Ketika melepaskan pelukannya, Ulquiorra melihat wajah Rukia yang bersemu merah dengan nafasnya yang tersengal hebat. Sekali lagi bibir dinginnya itu menempel di kening Rukia.

"Jadi isteriku lagi, Rukia..."

Apa yang sebaiknya dikatakan oleh Rukia?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kakek Barragan menggendong tubuh mungil Rukia yang sudah berhiaskan pakaian pengantin itu.

Entah bagaimana caranya akhirnya dua keluarga ini kembali melangsungkan pernikahan untuk Rukia. Awalnya Rukia sempat kaget dan bingung. Ternyata mereka sudah merencanakan ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Kakek Ginrei sangat senang akhirnya Rukia mau memperbaiki kesalahannya. Byakuya juga sama. Mendukung pilihan dua keluarga ini. apalagi Barragan yang bersemangat menyambut niat baik ini. pernikahan yang hanya dihadari oleh Barragan, Ginrei dan Byakuya saja. Pernikahan yang jauh lebih khidmat.

Bahkan, untuk pertama kalinya Rukia melihat senyum bahagia di wajah dingin, cuek dan datar milik Ulquiorra itu. Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya sama sekali.

Mereka kembali menikah. Tanpa paksaan, tanpa ikatan yang mengekang, tanpa perintah, dan tanpa otoritas yang mengerikan. Semuanya... adalah ketulusan.

Rukia tak menyesal dengan masa lalunya. Justru masa lalunya yang menghantarkan kebahagiaan untuknya sekarang. Rukia pun tak pernah melupakan cinta pertamanya. Tidak akan pernah. Selalu ada di hatinya. Tapi sekarang... Rukia akan berusaha memberikan perasaan yang sama untuk orang yang sudah menunggunya selama ini. walau mustahil, tapi semua harus dilakukan dengan perlahan bukan? Ditambah lagi Ulquiorra bukanlah pria penuntut seperti umumnya. Itu yang membuat Rukia bersyukur bisa mendapatkan Ulquiorra kembali.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kakek Barragan!

Rukia mengeluh setengah mati di dalam kamar mandi itu. Tadi kakeknya memang memberikan kado untuknya. Dan kakeknya itu berharap Rukia memakainya malam ini. sudah satu jam Rukia di dalam kamar mandi dan tak juga keluar. Bagaimana ini?

"Rukia?"

Ulquiorra menggedor pintu kamar mandinya sekali lagi. Wanita itu sejak satu jam tidak juga keluar. Katanya mau membersihkan diri. Ulquiorra sudah berganti sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Apa pakaian pengantin begitu repot?

Rukia tak kunjung menjawab. Wanita itu. Pasti baik-baik saja kan?

"Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa... perlu bantuanku?"

"Tidak! Tidak perlu!" jawab Rukia keras, dan cepat.

"O-oh begitu. Kalau tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau kau keluar? Kau bisa masuk angin di dalam sana," ujar Ulquiorra lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi kunci yang terbuka.

Pintu toilet itu dibuka pelan. Tapi Rukia tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Dia hanya mengintip di balik pintu menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hmm... tadi, aku dapat kado dari Barragan Jii-sama..." kata Rukia pelan.

"Oh ya? Kado apa?"

"Be-beliau... memintaku memakainya malam ini..."

"Hmm? Ya sudah. Memang kenapa?"

"A-aku... malu..." lirih Rukia.

"Kalau kau malu jangan dipakai. Kan mudah,"

"Ma-masalah... Barragan Jii-sama bilang, dia akan kecewa kalau aku... tidak memakainya. Argh! Aku tidak tahu! aku akan ganti pakaian dulu!"

Melihat Rukia yang begitu cepat berubah pikiran membuat Ulquiorra penasaran, akhirnya sebelum wanita itu menutup pintu toiletnya lagi, Ulquiorra menahan pintu toilet itu sejenak. Rukia kaget dan mundur perlahan ketika Ulquiorra mulai bergerak pelan masuk ke dalam toilet.

Di sana... ternyata Rukia mengenakan... lingerie?

Lingerie tipis―sangat tipis, mungkin bisa robek sekali tarik―berwarna putih itu menampakkan tubuh mungil, tapi indah milik Rukia. Wanita itu menutupi tubuhnya sebisanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Astaga, dasar Kakek Playboy! Apa yang dipikirkannya ini?

"Ja-jangan lihat! Aku malu!" jerit Rukia kecil. Dia menunduk malu sambil menahan wajahnya yang merona itu.

"Hmmph... kenapa malu? Aku kan suamimu? Biar kulihat lagi hadiah Jii-sama," ujar Ulquiorra sambil bergerak mendekati Rukia.

Wanita itu kemudian membelalakan matanya dan mundur perlahan sesuai dengan gerakan Ulquiorra. Tapi karena terlalu gugup, Rukia nyaris tergelincir lantai basah di toiletnya. Tapi untungnya Ulquiorra segera menangkap lengan Rukia dan memeluknya kencang. Wangi gadis itu menggoda Ulquiorra lagi.

"Rukia... maaf kalau malam ini... aku tidak bisa menahan diri," bisik Ulquiorra.

"Ehh? Apa maksud―"

Ulquiorra mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia dan menggendong gadis itu. Kaki jenjang Rukia melingkar erat di pinggang pria berkulit pucat itu. Kedua tangan Ulquiorra menahan tubuhnya dengan memeluk pinggang dan punggung gadis itu.

Ciuman panas segera terjadi di sana.

Bibir Ulquiorra begitu gesit menekan bibir mungil Rukia. Wanita kecil ini sampai mengerang dan mendesah tertahan.

Sambil tetap menciumi penuh hasrat isterinya sekarang, Ulquiorra membawa mereka ke peraduan selanjutnya.

Menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu di atas tempat tidur mereka. Tidak lagi tempat tidur milik Rukia seorang. Ulquiorra membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh isterinya dan kembali menikmati setiap senti rasa sang Nyonya Schiffer ini. menyenangkan akhirnya Rukia selamanya menyandang nama Schiffer untuknya. Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang bukan lagi kekangan dari keluarga Kuchiki. Mereka melakukannya tulus dan penuh perasaan.

Bahkan ketika tubuh mereka polos dan rata dengan kasur pun, Rukia terus mengerang dan merintih memanggil nama suaminya. Begitu indah suara Rukia memenuhi kamar tempat mereka bernaung sekarang. Kaki mungil tapi jenjang milik Rukia terus mengapit pinggul Ulquiorra. Menekan begitu dalam hingga mereka sepenuhnya bersatu.

"Aku... aku mencintaimu..." lirih Ulquiorra sambil tetap menghentakkan sepenuh dirinya ke dalam Rukia.

"Hmngghh.. Ulqui... ahh!"

Memeluk kuat leher suaminya menunggu saat-saat klimaks mereka. Ulquiorra masih mencari-cari aroma khas isterinya dan menyesapnya begitu nikmat. Memberikan cintanya di setiap sentuhan dan hentakannya. Tak terbayang bahwa selama ini mereka sudah begitu lama membuang waktu. Kini semuanya sudah terbayar dengan jelas.

Dan setelah sentakan terakhir, wajah memerah Rukia tersenyum lembut pada Ulquiorra. Memberikan ciuman penuh sayang itu.

Kadang penantian itu memang panjang. Tapi setiap penantian memang seimbang dengan hasil yang ditunggu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau kesiangan!" seru Rukia menyadari matahari sudah begitu tinggi, tapi mereka berdua masih bergulingan di kasur. Tanpa pakaian. Lagi.

"Biarkan saja..." desis Ulquiorra sambil tetap memeluk tubuh isteri mungilnya itu.

"Uhh! Kau bisa kena marah Nii-sama, cepat bangun! Ulqui~~" rengek Rukia yang menyadari suaminya kini menikmati menu paginya. Menggerayangi tubuh isterinya.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa kau selalu bangun siang sekarang? dulu kau selalu bangun pagi!"

"Itu karena tidur denganmu aku selalu bangun kesiangan."

"Jadi itu salahku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu!"

"Kyaaaa!"

"Rukia-chan~~ ini kakek kesayanganmu~~"

"Jii-sama!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN 19 Mei 2012

.

.

Hola Minna... hehhe akhirnya fic ini tamat juga... agak kecepatan ya? maklumin aja saya emang suka kecepatan kalo udah chap terakhir.

yang terakhir, apa Barragan OOC parah? saya rasa dia sudah mirip Isshin deh... *plak*

semoga suka chap terakhir walau absurd gaje, dan semuanya... saya tahu ini chap hancur. yah sejak awal emang saya pengen bikin mereka gini sih hehehe

saya paham kalo banyak yang gak masuk akal, tapi saya udah berusaha yang terbaik sih ehehhe

balas review...

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... hehheh yah ini chap terakhir Ray, semoga suka yaa kamu nungguin fic ini terus, saya jadi ngerasa bersalah heheh iya nih, banyak kan OOC di fic ini gara gara naskah hiks... saya jadi gigit jari sendiri karena aneh...

Mitsuki Ota : makasih udah review Alex... wah jangan seringsering nyakitin Ulqui... kan kasian hiks... heheh ya nih chap terakhir...

anna chan :makasih udah review senpai... ya ini ada lemonnya, tapi kayanya gak berasa sih heheh saya pengennya yang sederhana aja, karena Ulqui gak keliatan kayak perayu mesum kek Ichi heheheh

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan... wah maaf neechan kalo agak lain dari yang neechan harapkan. saya tahu ini klise banget dan pasaran, tapi dari awal saya pengen mereka yang seperti ini hehehe yah sesuai janji, udah tamat di chap lima... untung bisa ngejer target... heheheh

RK-Hime : makasih udah review Rika... gak bisa sayang, Cry Away emang gak dibikinin sekuelnya gak ada ide sih heheheh manggil saya neechan? wah suka banget heheh gak papa kok saya mau heheheh

kaitovia : makasih udah review senpai... iya ini udah saya update hehheeh chap terakhir... makasih hehehe

ok deh makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic hancur saya yaa... hehehe

fiic ini buat Ray Kousen7 sama corvusraven yang nanyain di review fic saya yang lain hehehe saya udah update yak heheheh

makasih semuanya, yang udah rela review baca dan segala macem sama fic saya. gak ada yang bisa membalas semuanya selain terima kasih dari saya. makasih sekali lagi...

Sayonara!


End file.
